


Jana Potter and Dumbledore's Army

by orxestra, samisina10232017



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Animagus Harry Potter, Azkaban, Betrayal, Blind Character, Blindness, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Brain Damage, Brothels, Canon Compliant, Cults, Dark Magic, Death Eaters, Domestic Violence, Espionage, F/M, Female Harry Potter, First Kiss, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Grooming, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Hogwarts Era, Horcrux Hunting, Horcruxes, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Minor Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Orphans, Potions, Power Imbalance, Prostitution, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Room of Requirement, Second War with Voldemort, Secret Relationship, Spy Draco Malfoy, Vanishing Cabinets (Harry Potter), Violence, Werewolf Politics, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 35,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orxestra/pseuds/orxestra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/samisina10232017/pseuds/samisina10232017
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione hunt horcruxes. Jana Potter and Draco Malfoy are living in The Room of Requirement until they are found out and Voldemort takes all of Jana’s prophecies and her life. How will the tables turn now that The Dark Lord has a glimpse into the future?This is the sequel to Harry Potter and the Unbreakable Vow.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Oliver Wood/Original Character(s), Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	1. The Second Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jana returns to Spinner's End.

Snape answered the door more quickly this time, recognizing the maimed pup with the crystal like eyes as Jana’s animagus. She quickly returned to her human self and took a seat, rehearsing her offer over and over in her head. Hermione had reiterated how important it was that she be firm. Ron had helped her practice her hexes, most especially the stupefying spell just in case Snape attacked her. Harry’s only request was that she return alive. But she forgot it all as the distinct odor of sweet chamomile tea and wood ash overcame her. She didn’t move, but the whites of her eyes grew red with tears as she sensed someone’s head lean over her shoulder.

“I thought you were dead,” Draco’s voice whispered. She could feel his breath tickling her ear. With reckless abandon she wrapped him in a hug and sobbed into his suit jacket. She did not care if he pushed her away or even struck her. Anything was worth this last chance to embrace him. But he did neither. Tenderly, his arms wrapped around her as well and he dug his nose deeply into her hair. His breath on her scalp gave her chills. He was not shocked by her appearance, as Harry had been. He had seen her exactly as she was; before Voldemort’s enchantments: disfigured, and lame, and very very blind. He had fallen in love with her all the same.

“More sentimental children,” Snape huffed, followed by the sound of a sofa cushion displacing.

“Professor Snape is going to allow you to return to Hogwarts. You won’t be harmed,” Draco said dryly, releasing her, “we can not promise anything for your friends however.”

“Thank you!” Jana cried, wiping her eyes.

“I unfortunately do not possess the magic to return you to your former self,” Snape added, pinching the end of his sleeve between his fingers, “but there are options.”

“I am grateful to you for anything, Severus,” Jana took a deep breath, swallowing her tears. Draco held her hand suddenly. It was more than she felt that she deserved.

“It worked. If it hadn’t we’d be dead. You saved my father's life. Although I know he isn’t worthy of it-“ Draco muttered.

“It worked? They escaped?” Jana gasped, tightening her grasp on Draco’s hand.

“Yes, dissolved everything just like you said, though some of them lost a finger or two using it,” Draco added.

“The Dark Lord is very pleased with your assistance in the Azkaban escape,” Snape added.  
Draco tightened his grip on her hand, “nothing will happen to you at school. I swear it.”

“My apologies. I hate to interrupt this reunion, but there is much to do and very little time…” Snape approached them, slapping their interlocked fingers lightly. They let go at the same time.

“Edith,” Snape called. A pretty young woman with green robes and a trainee badge came through the threshold. She was devoid of her usual spunk, her eyes distant. “Before you start reminiscing let me remind you that she is under the Imperius Curse.” A black leather case unfurled revealing several potions and large syringes. Edith stood there, a simple puppet waiting to be told what to do next.

“It is necessary to inject these healing solutions directly. The dosage and location is essential. My understanding is that these scars cover the entire right side of your body. As such I’ve brought Edith here to assist me, to spare you the embarrassment.” Snape handed Edith a stick of cerulean beeswax and instructed her to mark where each scar began and ended to make the correct location of the injections easier to find, and limit how much Jana would need to move. “Unless of course you would prefer to undress in front of me. As I understand, you have a habit of removing your clothing for deatheaters-”

“Shut up!” Draco roared, jumping to his feet. Jana reached for him, and tugged at his jacket, reassuring him that she wasn't offended and urging him to calm down.

“I’ll need you to disrobe, miss,” Edith explained robotically, guiding her upstairs to a bedroom. She then giggled, “...up here so the boys don’t see.”

  
Jana shuddered when Snape and Draco entered the room. Draco tried to distract her by reading Tales of Beedle the Bard. Snape was respectful, moving the smallest bits of blanket to reach her skin, the enormous bore of the needle creating a core and plunging deeply into her calf, then her thigh, then her hip, then her side. With each injection she buried her face into the pillow and screamed at the top of her lungs. Draco asked in vain if there was a way to make it less painful. It was the scars on her chest she worried about the most. There were several of them. She was relieved when Draco told her the needle looked much smaller this time. Edith held the fabric tightly in place. Jana’s breathing grew quick, pulling a bit of blanket over her face to shout in now that she had to lie on her back. The feeling of Edith pulling Jana’s hair aside to allow Snape access to her neck and face gave her terrible chills. It was finally over.

  
They left quickly, Jana dressed, and Edith was dismissed. By the time Jana came downstairs the results were already apparent. Draco noticed immediately and was amazed as he examined her skin in the light.  
Surprisingly, Snape left them alone all day to visit Diagon Alley for supplies he would need being that he would be taking over Dumbledore’s office soon. Draco rifled through Snape’s enormous library as soon as he left, and had been reading to Jana about rare roots for nearly two hours. They eventually stopped for lunch and tea. Draco had never made a sandwich in his life it seemed, and Jana giggled when she realized he was just hovering in front of the icebox looking at the limited range of cheese and meats. She made them sandwiches instead, and soon they found themselves seated at the small table built for one in Spinner’s End.

“How are Vincent and Gregory?” Jana finally asked to break the tension.

“A bit worried to be honest,” Draco hummed, “we all are. Our parents are never around. They’re always out doing something for The Dark Lord.”

“And Pansy?” Jana added.

“I don’t give a damn about Pansy Parkinson,” Draco huffed, slamming his hand down on the table and standing up, “I’m here, aren’t I? My parents would kill me if they knew!”

Jana maintained her composure, “I didn’t mean to upset you, Draco, forgive me.”

Draco stormed out of the small kitchen leaving behind his sandwich, his tea, and most importantly his first true love. Jana wasn’t very interested in eating anymore, wrapping the sandwiches up and placing them in the cupboard for later. She wandered around the home, dragging her hand along the walls and crashing into frames. It wasn’t long after she tripped, did Draco finally guide her back to the living room, and to their book.  
She had not quite mastered the art of transfiguring objects as well, so her brace and cane stayed at Grimmauld Place during her journey. Hermione had been working on this skill with Jana, but to no avail. Jana was convinced that transfiguration was so difficult for her, because she lacked a visual reference. She knew what she looked like, or at least what she was supposed to look like, so transfiguring herself though arduous, was eventually accomplished. She really couldn’t remember what certain objects looked like, so when she tried to turn her cane into a dog collar, it simply sprouted shapeless pieces of blue fabric that fell off like leaves. Hopeless.

“Although originally used for its aphrodisiac properties, Kamal Kakdi, or Lotus Root, has excessive potassium levels that are essential in ameliorating sodium separations that can occur when aquatic ingredients are boiled and then cooled…” Draco stopped reading. He closed the book.

“What’s wrong?” Jana asked, staring into the threshold between the room and the kitchen they had just left. Draco said nothing, but the sound of him breathing grew louder as he approached her and was seemingly just staring at her face. Just the tip of his nose touched hers at first. She swallowed hard unsure if this was genuine or some sort of cruel trick. As she felt Draco’s breath quicken on her face, she realized he was just as unsure. Her hand stroked his cheek gently, using the slight stubble as a guide. Draco closed his eyes and tried to imagine they were anywhere but here. He took her hand in his and kissed the back of it, asking for permission desperately.

“I’m his sister-“

“I know who you are. I don’t care,” Draco replied through gritted teeth, as if he were convincing himself that he didn’t. She didn’t like the way his voice sounded just then, it was how he spoke to Ron, Harry, and Hermione; false assertion, lacking in confidence, feigning superiority. Jana attempted to pull her hand away from his grasp but he only tightened it. The smallest inhale of surprise came from her throat. He would not unhand her, and moved in closer.

“Jana Potter, I love you,” Draco announced.


	2. The Summer Home of Minerva McGonagall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jana is not as sly as she thinks she is.

Jana placed a tray with toast, a cup of tea, and a medley of tomatoes and mushrooms on the dresser beside Professor McGonagall’s bed. She was still asleep, and Jana tried to exit quietly, but the floorboards creaked in a distinct way as Jana’s unique gait crossed them. 

“Good Morning,” a groggy voice came from beneath a crocheted blanket. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you, ma’am,” Jana replied quickly, turning back towards the bed. McGonagall was sitting at the edge of it now, fastening her robe. 

“It’s getting late anyhow,” McGonagall admitted, stifling a yawn, “you know, Potter, you don’t have to do this everyday.”

“I want to,” Jana responded quickly, “I’m so appreciative.”

McGonagall patted the empty space beside her, inviting Jana to sit. Jana had been completely blind for several months now, and its old effects were taking their toll. She was rocking more, and her eyes glided as if on a slippery track to the corner of her face over and over. Hermione had reassured them all that this was normal, based on the readings she had done in several muggle medical books. Hippocrates had called it "the chiropteran gaze", and quite frankly Hermione found that to be barbaric. 

“Was Domhail that bad?” McGonagall asked.

“I had Remus and Calandra and August-”

“What Christoph did to you is...unimaginable…” McGonagall frowned, her eyes full of regret, “I can’t help but feel partly responsible.”

“No! Minerva, please!” Jana grasped the professor’s hands tightly, “I hope that Albus didn’t know...He couldn’t have possibly foresaw what occurred. No one did! But I will never forgive him for keeping me in the dark, quite literally.” The otherwise hardened woman appeared to be suppressing some tears, blotting her face with a handkerchief and then forced a smile. Jana added gravely, “Let us not speak ill of the dead.”

“That smells delicious,” she grinned, patting Jana’s arm. Jana smiled back and quickly answered the knock at the door; she had memorized the staircase and the home now. 

“Good Morning Alastor," Jana greeted brightly. 

“Potter,” Mad-Eye groaned, mumbling something about needing coffee. They both limped towards the kitchen together. Jana liked the way Mad-Eye jangled when he moved around, and she listened to it intently as she ground the coffee beans. 

“Remus tells me you like to change around ingredients, Potter. I won’t tolerate any of that for this Polyjuice Potion,” Mad-Eye grumbled, as he took the mug from the porcelain-like young woman. She inspected her a bit, taking a deep breath, and then shook his head, as if disappointed. 

“Of course. I’m all ears,” Jana caught her side on his chair, which he had turned out to accommodate his body and minimally flexible hip. 

“Sorry, Potter,” Mad-Eye collected, trying to tuck in his chair, and wiping the hot coffee from the table. He then attempted to lighten the mood by adding, “Are you sure you don’t want two eyes like mine?” Jana giggled and shook her head. 

“There she is!” it was Lupin who whirled through the threshold and quickly began to tidy the kitchen for Jana, guiding her into a chair, “Sit. I feel like I haven’t seen you sit in a year.”

Unoccupied, Jana began to rock a bit in her chair, staring through the wall. Mad-Eye rifled through his pocket and handed Jana a satchel to occupy her. 

“Knotgrass-” Jana forced her tone to rise at the end as if she were asking, although its distinct smell gave it away. 

“The good kind,” Mad-Eye added as he watched Jana toy with it in her fingers, he placed a small wooden box on the table as well, “and I’ve got the fluxweed in here.”

“Thanks, Alastor. We couldn’t help with that one,” Lupin added over the sound of the sink water running. It had to be plucked during a full moon of course, “When will the lacewing flies finish stewing?”

“In three hours,” Jana replied. 

“Has it really been twenty one days?” Lupin sighed, turning the faucet off. Jana nodded. He flicked his hands in the air to dry them, and then across his jumper for good measure. 

“I already brought you the leeches, the boomslang skin, and the bicorn horn,” Lupin added, patting Jana on the head, “I trust you’ve already prepared them.”

“Thank you again for the copper cauldron. The shorter cooking time really helps reduce error,” Jana directed this to Mad-Eye. He simply shrugged and guided them upstairs to the room that contained said large copper cauldron. The room which was converted from a guest bed to a secret laboratory it seemed had several magical protections on it for good measure. Lupin easily removed the protections to allow them in with a flick of his wand. McGonagall appeared in the hallway and greeted them, now fully dressed and ready for the day. 

“Getting an early start I see,” she commented, tapping her bun to ensure its security at the top of her head. 

“The stew will be done soon,” Jana explained turning the doorknob.

McGonagall stayed out of their way. Offering her home as the wearhouse was enough involvement in the plot to move Harry from Privet Drive to The Burrow. Jana was thankful for her hands off approach: once she became an animagus, McGonagall did not ask where she went or what she was doing. It made visiting Snape, and Draco easier. McGonagall was growing suspicious, as Jana said she was just practicing getting around as a dog. That was a big fat lie of course. The seasoned Hogwarts professor knew better than to meddle in the mission Dumbledore had set forth. She had bigger troubles to worry about: protecting the students from a Snape and deatheater run government and educational system. That was her focus. 

“It looks great so far,” Lupin encouraged, peering over the cauldron’s edge with curiosity. 

“In a week it will be perfect,” Jana moved to dip her finger in. 

“Merlin’s Beard, Potter! You’re going to burn yourself,” Mad-Eye jumped in with uncharacteristic concern. Jana’s index finger was already knuckle deep when he had finished his warning. She withdrew her hand and licked the substance off. 

“I think she’s burnt every pain receptor she has at this point,” Lupin quipped, a nostalgic expression formed as he eyed Jana proudly, “Hogwarts’ best potioness-“ Jana furrowed her brow at Lupin with disappointment. Lupin corrected himself with a throat clear, “I mean Britain’s best potioness.”

“That’s better,” Jana smirked, looking for a mortar and pestle on the shelf with her hand. Mad-Eye leaned forward to help her, but Lupin waved him off. “I take that back, I’d be the best in Britain if I could bloody see.” She slammed down the mortar angrily, rattling the sideboard. 

“Potter,” Mad-Eye grumbled, his magical eye whirring around looking through his skull and at the back of Jana’s head. 

“I shouldn’t feel sorry for myself...I’m sorry Alastor,” Jana sniffled, picking the tool back up. Lupin and Mad-Eye exchanged glances; Jana rarely said anything about her plight let alone complained about it. She was allowed to of course, but it was unlike her. 

Lupin joined her at the window, where she fiddled with the pestle and stifled a cry, “Everything alright, darling?” 

“Can we have a moment?” Jana chirped, wiping her nose with her sleeve. The jangling sound she so enjoyed made its way across the room and muffled into the distance as the door shut behind the maimed auror. 

“Proposing tonight?” Jana asked as soon as the lock turned. 

“How do you know that?” Lupin nearly gasped. 

“I felt the box in your coat pocket…”

Lupin tapped his chest to ensure it was still there, “I was going to tell you-“

“Don’t lie to me, Remus...let’s see it then…” Jana showed him her palm and tapped her foot impatiently as Lupin procured the ring from the box as if it were the most delicate item on earth. Jana shuddered as the gold made contact with her skin. She felt it deftly, trying to show the same amount of care and respect, although her expression told Lupin she’d rather throw it in the cauldron for flavor. 

“I hope she likes it,” Jana deadpanned handing it over. 

“Me too!” Lupin joined exuberantly, but then remembered that Jana was not actually sharing in his joy. He returned the ring to the box and the box to his coat pocket. “Don’t you think you’re being just a bit unfair about all this?” Jana twirled when he said this and although her eyes were sightless they were full of rage. 

“Unfair?” She emphasized each syllable, “let me tell you about unfair!” 

“Jesus Christ, Jana! You’ve been snogging Draco Malfoy for three years!” Lupin gesticulated angrily. 

“That’s completely different!” Jana shrieked, horrified that he had even brought it up. 

“How can you possibly continue to see him after everything that’s happened!” Lupin roared. Jana jumped, never having heard him shout at her in her life nor raise his voice. It frightened her more than she thought it would. 

“That’s not true-“ she barely managed to mutter. 

“You smell like his cologne, Jana. You’ve smelled like his cologne for months. You don’t think Minerva and Alastor have noticed as well?” Lupin continued, his tone laced with over disgust. Jana’s breath hitched over and over again as she quelled her fury. “I’m not telling you what to do. You’re practically an adult. All I’m asking is that you have the same respect for Tonks and I as I have given to Draco and you. Is that so much to ask?” 

“I don’t want you to die!” Jana yowled, the tears finally pouring out in buckets from her long black eyelashes. 

Lupin opened his mouth searching for a word. His voice quelled back to its regular tone, as did his posture, “What? Did you have another vision?” 

“You mean hallucination, right?” Jana retorted angrily, her face twisting up. 

“Jana, I never doubted you. Christoph did-"

"Don't speak his name in front of me!" Jana yelped.

"Tell me. What did you see?” Lupin continued apologetically. 

“I don’t know!” Jana whined, smacking herself in the head, “but if the two of you are together it will mean your demise!” 

“Maybe we can look at it in the pensieve,” Lupin tried to reconcile, failing to conceal his shock at hearing about his own impending doom. 

“It doesn’t work like that!” Jana frowned, “you know that!” 

“Will Tonks die too?” Lupin begged. 

“Get out!” Jana yelled at the top of her lungs, opening the door with a swift point. Mad-Eye and McGonagall were standing by the door eavesdropping, both with flabbergasted expressions. They had heard everything. 

  
  



	3. Battle of the Seven Potters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Order is moving Harry. Jana follows his one request; to stay away. She has other plans.

When Alastor Moody came to collect the potion from Jana, he had a message for her from Harry; do not come until you’re told. She was given a coin with a Protean Charm that would signal when the coast was clear. Jana agreed. She had other plans anyway. As soon as Professor McGonagall went to sleep, she would sneak out and head to Malfoy Manor. All her practice apparating had come to this. Draco was waiting nervously by a hedge when she managed to fall just outside the protective enchantments on the property at exactly midnight. 

“Are you absolutely sure?” Draco asked, taking her face in his hands and kissing her over and over, as if this would convince her otherwise. 

She nodded bravely, “Bring me to him.”

He kissed her deeply and then agreed to guide her in. They went holding hands. Once they could be seen by the others, his grasp on her was harsher. She had to pretend she was being forced. 

“And to what do I owe this great pleasure?” Voldemort sighed, reveling at the sight of Jana being placed before the table of deatheaters. Bellatrix was literally licking her lips at the sight of the limping girl, her wand rising in hopes of killing her. Her hand grew cold as soon as Draco released it, taking the last empty seat between Lucius and Severus. 

“I have come to you My Lord as you are the most powerful wizard in the world,” Jana began, using the most precise articulation. 

“You’re absolutely correct,” Voldemort grinned, “what is it that you need?” 

“Harry and his friends, they mistrust me, and rightfully so, I serve only you my most gracious Lord.” Jana called out, waving towards the many followers she knew were also watching closely. They began to mumble among themselves half heartedly. 

“Is the Dark Lord not gracious enough for you?” Jana sneered. Voldemort lost his smile and began to look around. The deatheater’s agreed with sudden fervor, their expressions and morale a façade, but they calmed the sinister wizard quickly. 

“I want to serve you with all I have, my Lord, but my eyes. I am completely blind once more,” Jana frowned. 

“Lower your wand, Bellatrix. As I’ve told Lucius before, Miss Potter is not the enemy,” Voldemort smiled. Draco cast a disgusted glance at his father, thinking of what he had done to Jana, “You are displeased with your punishment? It has been effective, I see.”

“You’re the only one powerful enough to restore my vision. I know it. I believe it,” Jana continued, walking forward and reaching into the air until she finally found the table’s edge. 

“I could, but what will I get in return?” Voldemort’s forehead raised where his eyebrows should have been. 

“My Lord...I am a Seer,” Jana revealed. All of the expression dropped from Voldemort’s reptilian face. It was then that Christoph’s body was lifted from his chair violently into the air and left dangling above the table. His frightened whimpers echoed through the enormous marble laden room. 

“You failed to tell me this, Rosier!” Voldemort raised his voice ever so slightly, his hand lifted upward to maintain Christoph’s height. 

“She lies!” Christoph choked, flailing in the air as if grabbing hold of a piece of it would save him from falling to his death. Everyone in the room turned to look at Jana. 

“I do not lie, My Lord,” Jana replied firmly, “Christoph is simply trying to save himself. This is one of his greatest talents. He does not serve you; he only serves himself.” 

“Jana! Don’t!” Christoph cried, reaching out to her in desperation. 

“Don’t what? Share my prophecies? Why? Because it includes your demise?” Jana taunted him, “just because you meet my visions with derision and lead others to believe them to be simple hallucinations, does not mean they’re false. How dare you accuse me of trying to beguile our Dark Lord! Are you suggesting that he is easily hoodwinked?” 

The deatheaters all began to agree with Jana and began casting dispersions upon Christoph as his strong body dangled helplessly like a chandelier. 

“Did you say prophecies?” Voldemort clarified, emphasizing the plural s, dropping Christoph a few feet and then again halting him in midair. 

As Christoph’s frantic panting slowed, Jana replied, “Yes My Lord. It is my understanding that most prophecies were destroyed in battle...mine have never been recorded...they’re all right here…” Jana pointed to her temple. 

“Tell one then,” Bellatrix hissed, leaning over the table with urgency, “prove it.” Snape’s face lurched with unease, concerned that Jana would share her last prophecy, which suggested that he was not faithful to Voldemort alone. But that wasn’t her last, there were eighteen prophecies, the last was Harry’s and Harry’s alone. 

“Neither fully wolf nor man, the most loyal of his beasts maimed the sphinx keeper….it’s secrets he knows not...the blood traitors will wed, binding Veela and pureblood together…” 

“They’re marrying?” Bellatrix perked up, “the French one and that Weasley boy?” 

“Yes, Miss Lestrange,” Jana bowed, “you’re very perceptive-“

“Don’t tell me what I am!” Bellatrix huffed, rising to her feet. 

“Bellatrix,” Voldemort interrupted, raising a hand. 

“When?” She implored. 

“August 1st,” Jana revealed. 

“She lies!” Christoph tried once more. Voldemort dropped his hand and with it, Christoph crashed onto the table, likely breaking his arm. Jana did not even flinch. 

“I do not lie, my Lord,” Jana proclaimed, dropping to her knees, “if I am lying, then let Christoph die.” Christoph groaned in pain, rolling around on the table. Lucius pushed him away as he came closer, with a disgusted expression. 

“What else?” Voldemort asked, leaning forward with interest. Jana agreed to share all of her prophecies, but only to the Dark Lord. She followed him into a side room. When the door shut firmly and locked, a Muffalato charm shielded their voices from the group. Jana’s blood ran cold. This was a mistake, wasn’t it? She shivered suddenly. Of course, he demanded his prophecies first. 

“Do you want the prose, my Lord or my interpretation of it?” Jana chirped, writhing her hands together nervously. 

“Please do interpret it for me,” Voldemort hissed taking a seat, as if she were the main attraction. 

“Most importantly, if you were to fail to kill Harry Potter, Kingsley Shacklebolt will become minister of magic. I suggest you target him heavily-“ 

“If I were to fail?” Voldemort shouted. His echoing voice vibrated her skin in a sinister way. 

“Yes my Lord...I did not mean to suggest-“ 

“You’ve interpreted wrong, child, give me the prose!” Voldemort commanded.

“This came to me upon meeting Shacklebolt...when he shook my hand...Rose, thistle, leek, shamrock….they will follow your command at the highest office...you shall deliver reformation at the behest of the chosen one....if he should fall by the release of the seventh soul…” Jana recited. 

“The seventh soul will never be released! I’ve hidden it well!” Voldemort snubbed, crossing his arms, and sitting back down, “what else?...don't dauddle.” 

“On July 27, they’re moving Harry Potter,” Jana replied quickly. 

“Are you absolutely sure?” Voldemort gasped, his voice dripping with wretched excitement. 

“Yes my Lord. It will be an excellent chance for you,” Jana stammered. 

“If you’re lying to me it will mean your life,” Voldemort’s breath was cold and dank on her face, as he inspected her. 

“I do not lie,” Jana proclaimed, “the prophecy also sealed the fates of Fred Weasley, and Alastor Moody...your faithful will successfully kill them both.” 

“Do any of your prophecies secure Harry’s fate?” 

Jana was afraid to answer but managed to whispered, “Never my Lord, only that he will be moved and left vulnerable. I only wish I could offer you more.”

She felt the hard rigid tip of a wand pressing roughly into her temple. Voldemort listened to the rest of her prophecies, that included Remus Lupin’s marriage to Nymphadora Tonks as a conduit to his death, as well as the possibility that the security of an expensive vault could be compromised by thieves. He was mostly interested in Harry’s move. The sun was rising by the time they were done speaking. Jana told him everything he wanted to hear, but unbeknownst to him, kept her last two prophecies to herself. 

Without warning a bolt of lightning passed through Jana’s body, it’s sting was painful as it oscillated her skin cruelly. Her brain felt as if it were going to explode, and she collapsed from the pain. Despite her thrashing, Voldemort kept his wand firmly planted against her temple to complete the spell. All at once the torture ended. 

She blinked over and over again, wiping her eyes as if there were something in them. She caught her breath, and clutched her chest, trying to recover from the pain. She finally brought herself to a seated position, her knees and hands growing cold from the marble floor that siphoned all of her warmth. 

Jana took in everything around her at once. It took everything in her power to not react upon seeing Voldemort’s face clearly. He was hideous, hardly human at all, and his red snake like eyes disturbed her. She pretended that he was the grayish green blob she had always known him as. It was shocking how clear the world was, from the wood grain on the Dark Lord’s wand to the swirls in the marble floor. She examined her own dress, the fabric far more beautiful that she imagined, each corduroy strip with its own unique pattern of fuzz and lint hovering off the cloth, ready to fall off with the slightest movement. She could see. Her sight was fully restored. 

She bowed deeply before Voldemort’s grotesque feet. 

“Thank you! Thank you My Lord,” Jana cried, examining the half moon shape beneath her own nails from the cuticle. She had forgotten about those. 

Jana made direct eye contact with this hideous, hardly human being and felt relief. He tried to penetrate her mind, but was terribly unsuccessful. She could not wait to be dismissed. 

“Remember now. You’ll never prophecize again,” Voldemort smirked. He had not mentioned this part, but Jana felt it was only fair. She grieved for the loss of her inner eye, but then again, did she ever want it? “I look forward to seeing you again when you are needed, Miss Potter.”

  
Even the sparkle on the golden doorknob felt like a new venture, she reached for it excitedly, forgetting the shine that metal had and the way it reflected off nearby surfaces. When the door shut behind her she was grateful to be free of Voldemort. The door to which it was attached was nearly black with thick lacquer and held the golden streaks well, as the sunlight bounced off of it from the window. Outside the door was a tall young man with hair so blonde it was nearly white. He was incredibly handsome, and had a sort of disappointed scowl on his face, which highlighted his freshly shaven face and the random blemish scars on his chin. She stared at him for a moment, and then tried to remember that staring was rude, the rules of the sighted far from her mind. 

“Jana...can you see me?” The young man asked. The sweet smell of chamomile and wood ash filled Jana’s nose as he approached. His voice was familiar. 

“Draco?” Jana gasped, not believing that her Draco could possibly be this beautiful. His icy gray eyes pierced her heart. 

“Yes, it’s me...I’m ugly aren’t I?” He chuckled a bit to diffuse the tension. There was something about her being able to see him that clearly made him nervous. 

“Not at all! You’re...you’re more than I ever imagined!” Jana smiled, reaching up to touch his face, matching what she was used to feeling with what she was now seeing. Then Draco smiled, flashing very straight white teeth, unlike her own crowded ones that she always covered with her hand when she laughed. 

He kissed her with fervid vigor, “The Dark Lord restored your sight?”

Jana nodded excitedly, encapsulating his torso with her arms tightly. He kissed her shoulder and savored the moment, before guiding her outside to see everything she had been missing. The sunlight was hard to endure at first, but soon the warmth took over her body, and Draco’s shared joy, her heart. 

  
  



	4. The Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jana is called back to The Burrow. Harry has been successfully moved.

Jana materialized in the threshold of The Burrow. Lupin, Tonks, and Bill immediately drew their wands and pointed them at her. Her eyes quickly focused on them and followed them precisely.

Everyone realized at once. Her eyes looked each of them up and down, taking in every detail. She did not throw her arms out, or use her cane.

“Merlin’s beard! You can bloody see!” Lupin gasped, approaching her quickly, and embracing her with joy. He released her as quickly as he had embraced her, jumping backward as if she were on fire and his whole front had just been scorched. He drew his wand again and jabbed it into her chest, forcing her backwards into the wall.

“Have you gone mad?” Tonks shrieked. Lupin threw his arm behind him, forcing Tonks backwards with nonverbal magic to protect her.

“You’re an imposter!” Lupin roared.

“I am not! It’s me Remus!” Jana whimpered. Lupin’s face was full of trepidation, his eyes wide with flabbergast. She was looking right at him. Right in the eye. If you looked closely you could see the glint of a memory in his eye, from when Jana was well, before the accident, before he maimed her irreparably.

“Ask her something like you asked me!” Harry interfered, unsure if he should get between them. As he came closer to Jana, a shiver went down his spine, and then a knot formed in his chest, as if he were falling from a great height.

“You feel it too, don't you?” Bill asked, keeping his eyes firmly on Jana and never daring to lower his wand, “dark magic….she reeks of it.”

“What did Alice give you?” Lupin asked, his voice trembling.

“Alice Longbottom?” Jana’s eyes widened as he looked back and forth between the wand that was nearly impaling her heart and her very best friend, her beloved godfather, who looked at her with revile. It was as if he were the imposter in that moment. It was the first time she was seeing any of them and they all looked afraid of her, even angry.

“Yes!” Lupin shouted with urgency, poking the wand a bit deeper.

“You’re hurting me, Remus. You look so angry, you’re scaring me!” Jana squealed.

“What did Alice Longbottom give you the last time you visited her at St. Mungo’s?” Lupin challenged once more.

“A chocolate frog card!” Jana yelled. Lupin dropped his wand quickly, and although his gaze was apologetic, he took several steps backwards.

“You’ve aged more than I expected,” Jana thought aloud, quickly scanning Lupin’s face. She looked at her arm and then back to her godfather, “Our scars are identical. I never knew that...”

She turned to look at Harry. He was nothing like she expected. The lightning bolt shaped scar she had only heard about prominently displayed on his forehead. The circular glasses were clearer now, and Jana admired the small hints of color they reflected in the candlelight. She tried to approach him, but Harry backed away for some reason.

To her surprise, it was Bill Weasley who stepped forward, clutching his wand tightly, but now pointing it at the floor, “It’s alright. Come to me.”

Jana took a few step forwards, and with each step, every wizard and witch in the room grew more and more uncomfortable. It was as if Jana was doused in an invisible smoke; a warning that wafted off of her as she moved and left behind a foreboding wake. It lingered intensely and each of them shivered as she walked through towards the code breaker. Fleur looked afraid, but failed to interfere, she trusted him.

Bill Weasley wrapped Jana tightly in a friendly hug, “what have you done? What did you exchange for your vision?”

Jana took in two sharp breaths and stifled the sob in her chest, attempting to swallow it over and over. Silent tears spilled down her cheeks and she lifted her head to look at Bill’s scars whispering, “Just like mine.”

“What did you do?” Bill asked gently, tucking her hair behind her ear and rubbing her eyelids with his thumbs as if reading the dark magic like braille, “did you sacrifice your inner eye?”

Jana gasped, not believing that he could possibly have guessed such a thing.

“But your visions, they could have helped us!” Harry exclaimed, stomping his foot in anger.

“We have to undo this magic,” Bill explained, not taking his eyes off of her.

“No!” Jana shrieked pushing him away from her. His friendliness, his gentleness, all a trick. He was trying to collect all her attention and strike her at the proper moment. “I want to see him! Please!”

Harry made his way to her side, “I’m here...we’re just trying to-“ but as Harry’s hand touched Jana’s shoulder a rocket of pain soared through his scar that completely disabled him. He pressed his fingers into it firmly and moaned, doubling over with the sting.

“Harry!” Jana shrieked, hunching over to help him; she was the best with healing magic, likely the best in the room.

“It’s you, Jana!” Harry gulped, shuffling away from her with haste.

“How?” Jana jumped, finally looking afraid herself, her cheeks twisting up with confusion. Harry was still not used to her looking him in the eye. Her eyes nearly vibrated back and forth as she stared him down. Finally they rested on his scar. Harry was not sure he would ever grow accustomed to Jana having normal vision. It was as if she were someone else.

“Who restored your sight? Who could have possibly-“ Harry stammered.

“You didn’t, Jana!” Ron suddenly realized, agony in every word. She turned towards him, her gaze like knives into his flesh.

“You made a deal with The Dark Lord?” Hermione asked pathetically, “you actually did that?”

“That’s mental! Jana could have never gone to see Voldemort and lived to tell-“ Tonks defended but then stopped when she noticed the look on Jana’s face. “Oh my, God.”

“Harry! We’re at war!” Jana shrieked, beginning to defend herself, “They’re prophecies, Harry! I don’t think you understand how they work! If you did you wouldn’t be angry…”

“Prophecies that could help us find these horcruxes! They could be anything!” Harry roared, approaching her again, and then doubling back. It was like a nefarious forcefield was around her, repelling him like a gigantic magnet.

“No, Harry. It’s not like that! A glimpse of what will happen in the future randomly comes to me...in the form of some poetic labyrinth...it takes over my body whether I want it to or not requiring all of my attention and strength to interpret! Then I try to recite the sonnet in a way others will understand and hope it means something. These verses haunt me, Harry! I think about them all the time! I don’t control the future! I don’t influence what will be! It’s going to happen whether I deliver the prose or not. I can only forewarn!”

“Why on earth would you give these prophecies to Voldemort?” Harry growled, “how could you go see him and not tell me? Not tell us?”

“To make him think he has some kind of control over what will happen! For being the most powerful dark wizard of all time he’s quite gullible!” Jana spoke quickly, clutching onto the wall, feeling she was going to faint.

“That’s only because you’re a powerful occulumens, Jana, because of your blindness, which you gave up as well!” Harry snubbed.

“I know what I sacrificed! You act as if I made these offerings on a whim! I wanted to see you! I wanted to see everything! Can’t you understand that?” Jana was nearly brought to tears, “how am I supposed to help you find these horcruxes blind?”

“We’re going into it blind as well, we have no idea where to begin,” Ron explained.

“I told you that your job was to stay alive,” Harry scolded, tightening his fists as he approached her, but got too close, and the pain began to prickle his forehead once more. He backed off, “that your very existence was all the motivation I needed in the world! And now I can’t even come near you!”

“I only gave him the first sixteen! I’m not stupid, I wouldn’t tell him the last three!” Jana yelled.

“If you knew the death eaters would come when I was moved, why didn’t you tell us?” Harry implored.

“You told Voldemort that we were moving Harry?” Lupin wailed. There were audible gasps from everyone: Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Ron, Hermione, Tonks, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

“Because you were out of time! I knew that only Hedwig and Alastor would lose their lives and that you all would be safe. They’re unfortunate losses but-“

“Only? Unfortunate?” Harry yowled, “you betrayed me! You betrayed us!”

“There is nothing that anyone in this room could have done about it...Even if you halted the move and rescheduled it...even if we had done this some other way...Hedwig and Alastor would have died regardless! At least now, they’re deaths aren’t for naught!”

Without warning, a bolt of orange light poured from the tip of Bill’s wand and struck Jana hard, encapsulating her entire body. She took in a stridorous breath and threw her head back, her shoulders rolling behind her and her back arching. A dark purple smog began to escape from her skin and lift towards the ceiling. With a flick of his wand, Lupin opened the front door. Then Tonks pointed her wand at the shapeless smolder and guided it outside. Jana screamed at the top of her lungs, as if the fumes were singeing her body. Eventually the vapor vanished.

As Jana wheezed and collected herself from the magical exorcism she tried in vain to look around her.

She saw nothing.

The void.

She’d be blind forever.


	5. Visitors

The scream that came from Jana’s mouth was not human. She clawed at her eyes as if her eyelids were a simple obstruction and peeling them away would restore her sight. She could not even detect light. Not a single color. Not a single shape. She drew her wand and pointed it at random - large sparks exploding out of the end and damaging random wooden beams in The Burrow. It was Lupin who confiscated her usually idle wand which was now a weapon and restrained her. With Bill’s help they wrangled her into an upstairs bedroom as she shrieked and cried. Harry kicked the wall in frustration over and over, eventually breaking down into a sob that only Ginny could quell. 

Jana had to spend the day in confinement, Bill had explained, to ensure the dark magic could not reenter her body. Bill placed numerous protective spells around the room to ensure her safety. Everyone agreed it was the right thing to do, but Bill kept feeling the need to apologize. 

“You saved her life!” Harry insisted, “I’ll be forever grateful.” 

The next morning there was a knock at the door. Arthur stood up and drew his wand, approaching it cautiously. He peered out a window hoping to see, but a bush was blocking his view. He opened the door magically, staying a few feet away from it as a precaution. 

“Good morning...can I help you?” Arthur greeted with his teeth clenched. There were several shadowy figures in the doorway, all different heights. Then the distinct sound of an infant crying filled the house. Molly ran to the threshold to find a young woman in her mid twenties with curly red hair, something in swaddling clothes slung to her chest. At her side were two nearly identical girls, one with complicated braids wrapped around her head, the other a chin length bob that was silky smooth and mahogany skin. A disheveled boy with a pale complexion and a mess of auburn hair stood in front of them, his wand drawn as well. 

“Are you the lady of the house?” The woman asked timidly, her expression was proud as she tried to console the infant. 

“I am-“ 

“Molly Weasley?” The woman confirmed, hushing the baby. 

“Christ! Callie! What are you doing here?” Steerforth appeared breathless behind the kindly matriarch who was stunned still, “Come in, hurry up!” 

“I couldn’t send an owl, Auggie! I was afraid they’d intercept it!” 

“Who?” Steeeforth jumped, telling the young boy to put his wand away. 

“Weird things have been happening in St Asaph. I think they know that we’re there,” Calandra stammered, taking a seat in the rocking chair and wrestling with her dress to give the infant her breast. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, this is my eldest sister, Calandra Bulstrode, neé Yaxley, this is Ulrich my younger brother, and Sophie and Claudia Meadowes my younger sisters, they’re twins-“ 

“I see that,” Mrs. Weasley smiled, getting a cloth for Calandra and sitting beside her to look at the baby. 

“Why wouldn’t you send Ryker? Are you insane?” Steerforth scolded, but then peered down at the infant as well, “boy or girl?” 

“Girl. Prairie. Where’s Jana?” Calandra frowned. 

“She’s fine, but she can’t leave her room until tonight,” it was Bill, with Harry behind him. 

“Harry!” Ulrich cheered, running over to him excitedly. Harry forced a smile and greeted him warmly. 

“You’re Dorcas’s girls?” Mrs. Weasley cried, looking the twins over thoroughly, “You’re both beautiful, she’d be so proud.” 

“Who’s Dorcas?” Sophie asked, smiling at the motherly figure widely. 

“Oh I’ll tell you all about her!” Mrs. Weasley cried pulling both of the young women into her bosom straight away. Fred and George entered the room. They both immediately noticed the other set of twins. 

“Early birthday present, mum?” Fred joked, pointing between the two beautiful girls. Mrs. Weasley smacked Fred upside his head. 

“Knock it off!” Mr. Weasley scolded, closing the front door and locking it. 

“I was brave! I protected you, right Callie?” Ulrich jumped up and down, “just like you, Harry!” 

Harry raised his eyebrows and chuckled, “Fantastic. Who says I’m brave?” 

“And I’m sorry about Cedric,” Ulrich slowed his movements, rolling his wands between his fingers. 

“I’ve told you a million times, that all happened two years ago,” Calandra huffed, now putting the baby over her shoulder to burp. 

“She’s precious. Hello, Prairie. Yes, that’s a good girl,” Mrs. Weasley doded, stroking the fuzz on her head. 

“I think sevens enough, mum,” Ginny's voice floated over. Harry was quick to introduce Ginny to all of them proudly, every so often the two looking at one another and blushing. 

“Can we see Jana?” Claudia asked suddenly, when she noticed Hermione walk in over George’s shoulder, with whom she had been flirting. 

“You heard what Auggie said, not until tonight,” Calandra called quickly, then shook her head at Steerforth as he went to explain, “I don’t want to know yet, please.” 

Claudia ran up to Hermione with unbridled excitement and realized she was just a tad too eager, “We can be friends now. Calandra says we can.” 

“Of course,” Hermione nearly asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Even though you’re muggle born,” Claudia added, without a single indication that she was being disrespectful. 

“Right…” Hermione forced a smile. 

“Claudia is being rude again,” Ulrich taddled, “she’s talking about how Hermione’s a-“ 

“Ulrich if I so much as hear that word once, I will literally feed you to the dementors!” Calandra yowled, “do none of you see me feeding Prairie!” 

“Don’t do that!” Ulrich wined, “I'll be good, I promise!”

“They’re good craic, aren’t they?” Calandra said in jest, turning her attention to Steerforth who was standing there looking useless, and she made sure to let him know. 

“Should I pitch a tent? What do you want me to do?” Steerforth bickered.

“Something is wrong at St. Asaph. We need to find another safe house or something. Ryker and I cast protective spells every few hours. We’re not going to stay, I just wanted to tell you in person. I don’t trust the post. Anything can be intercepted, even with Ancilla,” Calandra continued, lying the infant on her chest.

“I can come or we can send a few aurors with you,” Harry offered. 

“Ryker wanted to come tell you himself but I insisted. He’s mad about Prairie being out, but I thought it best he stay and protect the children-” 

“Well he’s right to be. It’s dangerous,” Harry jumped in, “we were ambushed on our move over here. Alastor Moody is dead.” 

Calandra’s eyes were heavy with grief, “it’s worse than I thought.” 

“You could have left her at home,” Steerforth added.

“Bottles are the devil, ask Molly, she knows,” Calandra retorted harshly, fastening the last button of her dress and looking over at Mrs. Weasley, who nodded in agreement. 

Hermione looked quite awkward holding the infant when it was her turn. “She’s not a mandrake,” Ginny giggled, taking the baby from Hermione and sitting her up in her laugh, “there you go. Now you’re big and tall, yes.” Harry admired Ginny’s tenderness, and wild dreams of building a family with her one day reflected in his glasses. Ron cleared his throat to snap him back to reality. Tonks, and Lupin agreed to accompany Calandra, Ulrich, Claudia, Sophie and Prairie back to St Asaph and bring them all to Grimmauld Place. It was the best option they had. Night came quickly and as soon as the sunset Calandra was eager to see Jana, after three long months. 

Bill opened the door to the bedroom Jana had been kept in. Calandra took each step leery, swallowing hard to prepare herself. Jana walked into the candlelight and her eldest sister was overcome by what she saw. 

“Your scars look amazing! It’s almost as if it never happened!” Calandras was teary eyed, “you look like you did when you were small.” They embraced for a long time. “Bill told me everything,” Calandra took a deep breath, “what did you get to see?” 

Jana’s mouth opened wide, surprised by her encouraging question. She wasn’t there to reprimand her. She had been through enough. 

“Draco,” Jana began eagerly, “and Harry and Remus!” 

“And?” 

“Draco is so handsome. I know I’m not supposed to see him but I just-“ Jana stopped short, “Harry has a kind face and Remus aged quite a bit.” 

“That’s from you, you know?” Calandra shoved Jana playfully, “he worries about you every second.” 

“They got married-“ 

“And you need to congratulate them. And welcome Tonks with open arms. It’s not right, Jana.” 

“But Calandra-“ 

“Remus told me all about your prophecy. I don’t care. Therefore what God has joined together, let no one separate,” Calandra scolded Jana lovingly. 

Jana stewed playing with Calandra’s hair quietly. She felt the warm glow of the Scottish sunrise and heard the gentle creaking of a rocking chair. Calandra was humming a tune and holding Jana in her arms, kissing her small hand. Christoph came in, looking about ten years old and kissed Jana on her head. She giggled and climbed off of Calandra’s lap in a hurry to chase after her best friend. Little did she know he would grow into a monster who beat and molested her into submission to do the Dark Lord’s bidding. 

“What’s it like?” Jana asked suddenly. 

“What, the baby?” Calandra replied. Jana nodded. 

“Oh she’s so cute Jana I wish you could see her. And she cries a lot and wakes me up but it’s worth it. I can’t imagine what it was like for Mammy and Da when they lost all their wain. How they cared for us and showed us so much love is a saint like feat,” Calandra glowed when she talked about Prairie. 

“How was giving birth?” Jana leaned forward. 

“Mammy did tell you how babies come, right?” 

“No. How do they?” Jana’s head cocked to the side. 

“Christ almighty,” Calandra sighed. 

“I’ll never know because of the potion I used on my scars, so I was just wondering,” Jana mumbled. 

“What? Why would you do that?” Calandra gasped. 

“Hippocrates said on more than one occasion I likely wouldn’t survive being in a family way anyway,” Jana shrugged indifferently. 

“Well you know how you create a baby,” Calanda half asked, leaning in. Jana looked confused and shook her head. 

“What do married people do, love?” 

Jana whispered, “sleep in the same bed.” 

“That’s precisely what they do!” Steerforth chuckled in a condescending tone. 

“She was amazing!” Claudia burst into the room excited, “she was screaming and hollering but I brought her water-’

“And I got her pillows,” Sophie added, joining them on the bed. The room was getting crowded. 

Then Ulrich ran into the room with Prairie in his arms, outstretched into the air, “and I caught her when she come out like this.” He pulled the infant into his chest. “And she cried and cried for milk.”

“I cut the cord!” Claudia added making a scissor shape with her fingers. 

“Cord?” Jana tilted her head to the side. 

Steerforth leaned against the doorframe doubled over in laughter, “You’re telling me the whole clan saw up your knickers?” 

“Augustus Rookwood, Jr!” Calandra shouted, charging him and trying to smack him. Steerforth play-fought with her as he continued to laugh. 

“Jana! You don’t know where babies come from?” Sophie asked, surprised, “aren’t you like, seventeen?”

“That’s a relief!” Steerforth chuckled, wiping the tears from his eyes, “I thought for sure Oliver and Jana has been-”

“Don’t you plant that image in my head, Auggie. I’ll feed you to the dementors next!” Calandra howled. Jana was eager to meet Prairie, and got set up in a chair in the living room to hold her. The look on Jana’s face when the infant fell into her arms was incredibly precious. Harry took a seat next to her. He hadn’t had a chance yet to hold the child either. 

“She’s much smaller than Demeter,” Jana grinned, as Harry guided Jana’s hand to graze the infant’s tiny face, “and she smells like lavender and clotted cream!” 

“When we were this big, you were taken from me,” Harry sighed, his melancholy expression hovering over the infant, “what a time to be born.” 

Jana leaned down and kissed the child on his forehead a few times, “what a time indeed…” and then she sang softly to the baby, “ in our home, here in our heart, we present you with someone new...she is our family...this is her home...welcome and love...bless and protect…” 

They gathered for dinner the best they could, The Burrow filled to the brim with fifteen people. The mood quickly changed from joy at the presence of a new baby to grim in regards to the circumstances of their visit. 

“The ministry is controlled by deatheaters. Ryker thinks they’re using the trace on the younger ones to track us down,” Calandra began, her tone morose. She placed a hand on Jana’s back to stop her from rocking. 

“But I thought they can’t read the trace through the Vestige Charm Albus put on the orphans,” Steerforth replied, his tone serious. 

“When he died, I’m pretty sure it lifted. Vestige Charms are incredible magic. I don’t think there’s a wizard alive who could place one on that many people again,” Bill shook his head, tapping his spoon on the table, “usually I’d say the protective enchantments you put on Conwy Castle should be enough, but, with a Voldemort controlled government, anything is possible.”

“Vestige Charm? I’ve never heard of that,” Hermione perked up, scouring the tablecloth as if the definition were written there. Suddenly some noise came from the living room and excited chatter. 

“Who could that be?” Mr. Weasley asked himself as he went to investigate. When the door swung open, it was Lupin, smiling brightly with Prairie in his arms. It faded to slack when he saw the tone in the room, but not before he congratulated Calandra on having such an adorable cherub for a daughter. Tonk’s came in behind him. Jana never attended to any of them. Fleur quickly retrieved the infant and allowed Tonks and Lupin to join the conversation. They were both equally horrified by the multiple possibilities, unsure where to go from here.

“Well, first, we could use a Protean Charm like we did with Dumbledore’s army to keep in touch with you. That way when these things happen, we’ll know to send help,” Harry suggested to Calandra. He and Hermione began to explain how that worked. 

“Vestige Charms don’t cease upon the death of those who cast them,” Jana blurted out. Everyone turned their attention towards her at once. “A vestige charm is a rare bit of magic because of what’s involved.” Everyone exchanged glances as Lupin encouraged her to continue to speak. 

“When you place it, the Trace signal doesn’t get cut off, it's redirected, to someone else…” Jana took a deep breath in, “...to an underage muggle.” Hermione gasped, and then covered her mouth to conceal it. “The Ministry is never alerted of anything because magic is never performed.”

“So what are you saying, Jana?” Fred scowled, “That there are twenty something muggle children with traces on them?”

“Yes. The whereabouts of which were unknown until recently…Charity Burbage didn’t resign...she was kidnapped, and tortured and killed-”

“How do you know that?” Lupin yelped as everyone shuddered and gasped. 

“Because I saw it happen!” Jana wailed.

“She knew which muggles Albus redirected the Trace to?” George asked. Jana nodded and she screamed into her own hands, shaking her head in torment. “She chose them herself,” Jana moaned, “to ensure they wouldn’t be harmed.”

“If they kill the muggle, the transmission loop is restored, isn’t it?” Tonks chipped in. Jana nodded and then buried her face into Harry’s chest for comfort. Jana’s shrieking caused Prairie to cry. 

Calandra decided it was a good time to leave. They couldn’t dawdle the move from St Asaph to Grimmauld Place any longer. The atmosphere was too uncomfortable for any more conversation. Jana looked exactly as she had when Harry first met her. Small, withdrawn, hiding beneath her hair, silent and mysterious, rocking as she ate to calm herself. Instead of turning into Christoph for comfort now, she turned into Harry, who’s side she never left since coming out of her immurement. Harry buttered a bun and handed it to Jana who placed it in her lap beside her soup, which she was eating below the table to avoid looking up at any of them. 

Harry glanced at her every so often with a regretful expression. His one hope since they had met was that she had been spared the wrath of Voldemort but instead she had been subject to just as much torment at his hands as he had been, just in different ways. 

As Fleur pushed in her chair, Jana popped up and called her name. Everyone was shocked and Fleur stood frozen for a moment, crouching down to look at Jana’s face. She placed her half eaten bun and her empty bowl of soup with the spoon in it clattering around on the table. She stuck her hand deep into her apron like dress pocket and pulled out something mostly concealed in her hand. Fleur received it with uncertainty, her eyebrow knitting together with confusion as she inspected it in her palms.

“It’s a handfasting cord. That’s lovely Jana, thank you,” Bill perked up, smiling at her. 

“Zenk you Jana,” Fleur forced a smile, “iz so nice of you to think of us.”

“Remus...Tonks…” Jana added, reaching out her hands. Tonks' expression was apprehensive as she approached the girl who had done nothing but hate her for two years. She took her hand nonetheless. Lupin took the other. 

“Be careful,” Jana said bravely. Harry stood beside her, a hand on her back in support. “The Dark Lord is motivated. He’s been unusually gracious amongst his followers and quick to act. Travel with tremendous caution.”

The next day as they prepared the tents and decorations for Bill and Fleur’s wedding, they were all amazed when The Minister of Magic himself showed up; Rufus Scrigemour. After he read Dumbledore’s last will and testament, and provided them each their inheritance, Harry was sad to find nothing in the document about his dear sister. 

“Is there anything for...did he leave anything for my sister?” Harry asked to break the silence. 

Scrigemour looked up at him with a start, his expression unwavering, “No, but I have something for her.” Harry, Ron, and Hermione all exchanged glances. Harry was quick to retrieve Jana, who he guided carefully to the room and right in front of him. 

“Jana, this is the Minister of Magic, Minister Scrigemour” Harry introduced formally, presenting his sister in front of him. 

“You’re real,” Scrigemour sighed. Jana held out her hands in his direction, searching for his face. With the slightest side eye, Scrigemour confirmed with Harry that the rumors were true, that Jana was very much blind. With tremendous care, Jana felt The Minister’s face and eventually made her way to his wands, turning them palm up. 

“Jana, this is the Minister of Magic,” Hermione hissed, trying to stop her politely. 

“I know,” Jana smiled, turning her head down and to the side as she followed the lines in his palm with her thumb, “Minister Scrigemour, it is my privilege to make your acquaintance.” She folded the man’s fingers into his palm calmly, as Harry guided her into a nearby chair. Scrimgeour rifled through a bag and pulled out an old, worn brown envelope, and placed it in Jana’s lap. 

“This is the file from St. Mungo’s for a squib named Perdita and this,” Scrigemour placed an enormous packet of parchment, “is Jana McKeely’s complete medical record from the same.” 

Jana’s hands began to shake, her jaw dropped, and her eyes welled with tears. 

“Please do with it whatever you wish. On behalf of the Ministry of Magic, I apologize for the concealment of your birth, this fraudulent identity that was created for you, the displacement of your person without consent, and the many years of tortuous and quite frankly experimental treatment you endured,” Scrigemour apologized harshly, finishing with the slightest frown, “It is my hope that you will accept the restoration of your identity here,” he handed her a very official piece of parchment with a golden wax seal at the bottom, “and having lived for seventeen years without The Trace, as a shred of an apology from the powers at be, who failed to protect you.” 

Jana felt the seal with her fingers for a few moments in silence. Hermione watched her, her hand over her mouth in total shock at what had just happened. Ron and Harry exchanged surprised glances. Everyone respected Jana’s moment with silence. With surgical-like precision, Jana forced her fingers beneath the heavy stack of papers, turning and handing it to Harry who retrieved it with care. The Minister stood. Jana stood. 

  
As Scrigemour and Jana’s palms touched for a handshake, he said, “Miss Jana Lily Potter. As the leader of the Magical United Kingdom, It is my privilege to meet you.”


	6. Bill and Fleur’s Wedding

Jana sat at the edge of Hermione’s guest bed, pulling up her stockings over her bare legs. She decided to abandon her brace and boots today for a pair of darling flat shoes that were rather comfortable. Hermione and Ginny both described them as sparkly, which Jana tried to imagine, and liked, and it made her smile, even if she couldn’t see them.

“I just don’t understand it. How could Dumbledore leave you nothing?” Hermione lamented, as she helped Jana’s with her dress.

“I certainly do,” Jana replied coldly, adjusting her hair as Hermione finished the last button, “he had no use for me.”

“That’s not true!” Hermione was quick to return.

“Perhaps you are starting to see things from my perspective,” Jana replied, her voice icy, “did you not hear what the Minister said?”

“Of course I did! I just...considering the circumstance,” Hermione tried to convince herself, but she was failing it.

“Let us not speak ill of the dead,” Jana returned, handing Hermione her purse.

“I’m sorry, Jana, I thought for sure-” Harry tried, having eavesdropped in the hallway for a moment as the girls dressed.

“You’ve already said that I can’t come. My roll is to stay alive,” Jana’s gray pupils could have been icicles at that moment, “for Albus your rolls are to meet your fate when he thinks you’re ready, of course.”

“You said that we are going to win the war! You told me the last prophecy!” Harry roared, slamming the door shut and getting in Jana’s face, who made no indication that her only living relative was shouting at her.

“Yes. We’ll win. I never said you’d survive it,” Jana returned, her eyelids nearly touching.

Harry jumped back, “What are you trying to say?”

“That perhaps your death is essential to The Dark Lord’s demise,” Jana relaxed a bit, “like I said. It comes to me as prose. Interpret as thou wilt.” Beads of sweat accumulated on Harry’s brow as he eyed his sister nervously. She was in an unusually combative mood.

“This is about Albus isn’t it?” Harry tried to break the tension.

“What would you have liked Dumbledore to do? Professor Lupin is the one who brought you to him in the first place! You should talk to him about-“ Hermione tried.

“I can not change the past, Hermione,” Jana interrupted, shaking her head, “He’s dead. It doesn’t matter now.”

“You could have changed the past,, but not anymore,” Harry expanded, ignoring the warning signs from Hermione to not proceed. He paced a bit, seemingly annoyed by his own wandering thoughts. 

“What do you mean, Harry?” Jana scowled, adjusting her necklace.

“There’s this thing called a Time Turner,” Harry began, “they’re all useless now, stuck in a sort of loop per say...but Hermione used one in our third year to take classes scheduled at the same time. Minerva gave it to her from the Ministry. It’s how we saved Sirius from the Dementors-“

“Save? What do you mean? What’s a dementor?” Jana asked with quickfire questions.

“The Time Turner allows you to go back in time, but it’s delicate magic-” Hermione tried.

“Is that why Christoph-” Jana started, but Harry knew exactly what she was going to say.

“I saw the time travel book. In his room. I’m not sure what his intentions were, but perhaps he was trying to figure out how to undo what he did,” Harry finished for her.

“You mean to tell me that Albus could have fixed this? And instead, he provided this magic to Hermione for school?” Jana’s volume was slowly getting louder.

“When you say it like that it sounds awful,” Hermione sniffled.

“I wasn’t even allowed to go to school!” Jana shrieked, kicking the leg of the bed and losing her balance immediately. Jana began to punch the footboard of the bed with her damaged hand over and over before Harry came around her to stop it. He did everything he could to console her, but she sobbed and sobbed without reprieve. Harry and Hermione explained what had happened to Sirius. Jana listened closely, but did not have much to stay. She stifled her anger and her annoyance and her disbelief well.

Lupin and Tonks arrived shortly thereafter. They reassured everyone that Calandra and Ryker and all the remaining Domhail orphans were securely relocated to Grimmauld Place. It took some convincing but Steerforth agreed to stay with them as added protection. He did not want to leave Jana, but she managed to reassure him. They had moved them in shifts, in groups of four throughout the night. Lupin and Tonks were visibly exhausted, but they tried to conceal it, and focus their sights on the upcoming joyous event. Ginny audibly gasped when Jana appeared in the tent. Jana was beautiful, anyone who thought otherwise was kidding themselves.

“She’s not wearing her-” Tonks whispered to Lupin, who hushed her immediately and approached his beloved goddaughter with speed. He was wide awake now.

“Jana. I am overcome,” Lupin smiled, taking Jana’s hands and inspecting her at arms length, “you look stunning...one day perhaps I can escort you to your groom.”

Jana burst into a fit of giggles, “Now you’re embarrassing me Remus.”

“Will you at least do me the honor of a dance?” Remus said in a falsely formal tone, twirling her around as she continued to laugh.

“She looks beautiful,” Ginny added, rubbing Harry’s back.

“Yeah, she does,” Harry grinned.

As Jana came around from another twirl, the smell of lime juice and frying bacon overcame her. Lupin caught her as she wobbled to gain her footing. As Jana dangled over Lupin’s arm, she said, “Congratulations. To you as well, Tonks.”

Lupin, Tonks, and Jana sat in the back corner together as the guests slowly floated in. It was a beautiful ceremony and Lupin whispered to her what was going on every so often.

Jana reached over and grabbed Lupin’s hand, “Time turners, huh?” Lupin flinched, a bitch startled.

“Is that what you and Harry were discussing?”

“Dementors?” Jana continued, her voice lower.

“There’s so much to tell you. I couldn’t possibly-“ Lupin tried.

“Sirius was incarcerated as well...and fell through the veil?” Jana pressed.

“Jana we can talk about all of this-“

Suddenly a white glowing Patronus appeared on the dance floor. It’s light grabbed every person's attention as it whispered: “THE MINISTRY HAS FALLEN. THE MINISTER OF MAGIC IS DEAD. THEY ARE COMING.”

Screams coincided with the loud crash of glass and silverware, several bodies in black cloaks misting before them, their hoods revealing decrepit masks: two men and a woman, with a maskless woman trailing them. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were nowhere in sight, along with the bride and groom. Jana jolted upon feeling Lupin’s hand grab her wrist, dragging her into an unknown area of the woods.

“What’s going?” she asked, cowering at the screams.

“We don’t know, but we have to get away--”

“Remus!” A jet of red light knocked Lupin forward, forcing Jana to the floor. “Who is--what is happening--”

A second hand grabbed her arm, and she could hear Lupin’s body dragging on wet soil. “Keep moving Jana!” Tonks’ voice cried. “We can’t let them catch us--”

“Who?”

An ear piercing shriek distracted them, their bodies propelled forward into the earth, their hands bound by ropes as they were dragged back to the collapsed tent and thrust into chairs. A familiar high pitched laugh encroached Jana’s ears; the voice was laughing at an object in the corner. It was thrashing around like a fish, wimping in pain, but she could now hear two voices, and Molly Weasley scream.

“Leave him!” George cried, his twin’s cruciatoed body convulsing. “Leave him! TAKE ME!”

“Not my boy! Please not my boys!” Mrs. Weasley pleaded. “Please tell us what you want!”

A tall man with a velvet vest dimpled his chin as he inspected his own wand carefully. Everyone was restrained to various chairs in the now half collapsed tent. Everyone except Jana, who was now untied. He approached the girl slowly, enjoying her presence. Using the tip of the wand, he lifted the organza trim of Jana’s dress a bit and chuckled as he ran it up her leg, her side and eventually to her cheek, where he jabbed it in gently.

“Christoph wasn’t lying. What an obedient girl,” the man praised, leaning forward to smell her hair.

“Don’t touch her!” Lupin yowled, but was quickly struck with a Cruciatus Curse and began to flail against his binds helplessly. Jana swallowed hard and tried to conceal her emotions the best she could.

“Well done, princess,” Yaxley smirked.

The tall man threw up his hand to stop Yaxley from speaking, and added with a nefarious grin, “how dare you address her highness so informally?” All of the death eaters broke out into evil laughter.

“It’s just Augustus. Don’t worry. Come, Jana, it’s alright,” Narcissa Malfoy’s voice came through suddenly. Jana searched around frantically for the source. Complete disbelief fell upon all of the Weasleys and Order of the Phoenix's faces as Jana willingly stepped forward towards her voice as it guided her through the destruction.

Rookwood took Jana’s hand, and led her to Narcissa, raising his tone, “After you, your grace.” The group laughed again. Narcissa hugged Jana to her bosom much like Molly Weasley should have been.

“Jana! No!” Lupin sobbed.

“You come of your own volition, do you not?” Rookwood wined tisking as he shook his head.

“I do, sir,” Jana frowned, obscuring her face in Narcissa’s cloak.

“Take care of my prize, Narcissa. I want her whole, and living,” Rookwood chuckled nefariously, and Jana tried to hide beneath Narcissa’s arm.

“Where is the boy?” Yaxley shouted, pointing his wand at Arthur Weasley now.

“They apparated. We have no idea,” Mr. Weasley said firmly, trying to stand taller as the deatheater came closer.

“Don’t lie,” Yaxley scrunched up his nose, suddenly shifting his wand’s direction towards Mrs. Weasley.

“I’m not lying. And if you’re going to hex anyone let it be me!” Mr. Weasley commanded with rage in his voice.

“Dad!” Fred squeaked, pulling and twisting against his binds. He and Tonk’s hands were so close they could almost touch. A stunning spell hit Fred square in the chest and his head dropped forward unconscious. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both began frantically screaming for their son to wake up. George stared at him in disbelief.

“Jana! Come back!” Lupin roared.

It was then that an unfamiliar woman cut through the group, a long black dress clinging to her tall slender frame that highlighted her dusty blonde hair and reddish brown eyes. She began to rifle through each of the restrained Order member’s clothes and took each and everyone of their wands. She placed them on a chair, and folded her arms satisfied. It was Katerina.

“How’s your ear Georgie boy? Grow it back yet?” The woman giggled manically, then her tone dropped lower, “where’s Potter?”

“We’re telling the truth!” Tonks screamed, “he apparated away with Ron and Hermione! They could be anywhere!”

“Where’s the bride and groom, Janey? I thought you said this was a wedding!” Katerina’s false friendly tone made Jana shiver.

“You betrayed us!” George gasped, “how could you do that?” This sent the whole group of deatheater in another bout of evil laughter.

“They are deceiving you!” Lupin cried to Jana. Tonks watched her husband yank against his binds helplessly with a pained expression.

“I think I’ve heard you wrong, Remus,” Jana turned towards the sound of his desperate voice, leaving Narcissa not more than an arms length away, “it is you who has been deceiving me.” Tears flowed from Lupin’s eyes, in utter disbelief at the scene that was before him.

“Where’s the boy, Potter?” Rookwood asked, his patience wearing thin.

“He apparated with Ron and Hermione just like Tonks said, sir. My suggestion is that you let them go,” Jana replied, “there’s no use for them.”

“It’s not your place to suggest!” Rookwood barked, saliva spraying from the corners of his mouth. Narcissa tried to pull Jana into her chest for protection but Jana twirled bravely in the notorious deatheater’s direction bravely, even venturing a few steps towards him.

“You don’t scare me, Augustus,” Jana scowled pressing her shoe so firmly into the ground it made a dent, “you never have.”

Katerina giggled at the display, genuinely amused, “Don’t play hard to get, Janey. All you’re doing is arousing old Rookwood! Stop encouraging him.” Narcissa looked disgusted, eyeing the scene timidly.

“Is that so?” Rookwood lowered his wand and rocked to his heels, examining her, licking his lips with a lustful gaze, “don’t fret princess. I will make sure that I do.”

Lupin screamed for Jana as Rookwood grabbed her and all of the deatheaters disappeared into clouds of black smoke, leaving nothing behind besides satanic vapors.


	7. Oliver Wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go back in time and watch Jana and Oliver’s relationship blossom before she ever knew about Harry and before she had met Draco.

“Can you keep an eye?” Lupin asked the barkeep, guiding Jana to a stool, “I’m just going to drop off our bags upstairs and we’ll go for a walk.” The bartender nodded and offered Jana a mint soda, her favorite. A young man, on the taller side with an athletic build came up beside Jana. He tried to indiscreetly gain her attention, but she did not turn towards him. Jana never quite noticed anything.

“Have we met?” The young man’s thick scottish accent began in an overly friendly tone.

“She’s fifteen Oliver, watch it,” the barkeep smirked, eyeing them every so often as he wiped the counter with a rag.

“I’m Oliver, Oliver Wood. And you are?” Jana stared through the back wall, where there were shelves full of various different bottles with different meades, beers, liquors to offer.

“Jana,” she smiled, dropping her head and turning towards his voice. There was a sharp, gray like glint in her eyes that made them look artificial in the sunlight that snaked its way through the stained glass windows.

“It’s nice to meet you. Happy Christmas,” Oliver smiled, swirling his butterbeer in the air to fill the lull.

“When they saw the star, they were overjoyed...And what do you do, sir?” Jana asked formally.

“Oh, I’m only seventeen. I go to Hogwarts. I’ve never seen you before, though. Do you go there?” Oliver continued, taking a seat beside her in the empty stool. The sound of its movement helped Jana to turn her head more in the proper direction, though not quite right. 

Jana shook her head, “I’ve never been to school.”

“Ah,” Oliver groaned, “your parents are that type. That’s alright. I’ve got a good friend like that.”

“My parents are dead,” Jana replied flatly.

“I’m sorry,” Oliver scrambled, putting down his mug suddenly, and fixing his posture, “I didn’t mean to bring that up...”

“I never knew them, so it doesn’t often make me sad,” Jana replied, taking another sip. She noticed the mint sprig and took it in her hand to twirl.

“Let’s start over,” Oliver cleared his throat, and took a big swig of butterbeer, “I’m Oliver Wood, and I play quidditch. And you are?”

Jana turned towards him, the lamp glow revealing her scars. Oliver swallowed hard upon seeing them. They disrupted her stunning complexion. He wondered how they came to be, like everyone did.

“What’s quidditch?” Jana asked, the most prominent scar tugging at her right mouth corner, barely enough skin on either side of it to keep her face together. Oliver chuckled, the tension now diffused.

“You’re pretty and funny, lucky me,” Oliver smiled, “do you play?”

“Then I suppose quidditch is a type of game,” Jana replied, taking a longer sip of the soda. She didn’t seem interested in the handsome young.

“Oh, you weren’t joking,” Oliver’s interest was piqued, he leaned in, “you’ve never heard of quidditch? It’s my favorite thing in the whole world.”

“Never. Is it a card game?” Jana asked. It was then that Oliver realized she was looking past him, but wasn’t sure why. He looked over his shoulder to see what it was she was looking at instead of him. Certainly she should be interested in the athletic team captain.

“No! It’s a sport. We fly on brooms, and there’s three hoops...I can draw it for you-”

Jana giggled, and pointed to the side of her head, “That won’t do. I’m blind, Oliver. Tell me more. There’s three hoops…”

“Oh...that’s silly of me, to...erm, I’m sorry...I’ve never met a blind person before,” Oliver’s face flushed, rubbing his palms along his thighs as if that would erase what he had said.

“Don’t be,” Jana reached out for his hand. Oliver eagerly moved it over so she would land on it properly, “I’ve never met a kwymych player before.”

“Quidditch,” Oliver looked down at her scarred hand, surprised. He thought her brave, whatever it was that had happened, “there’s three hoops on either side. My job is to prevent a special ball, called a quaffle, from getting through one of the hoops.” He took a deep breath in, enjoying her perfume, and her hand.

“That sounds very important. What happens if the ball goes through,” Jana was absentmindedly feeling Oliver’s hand, eventually turning it over, so his palm faced up.

Oliver concealed his arousal, and tried to respond, “It is very important. If I let the ball through, the other team scores points.” Jana traced the lines in his palm, sensing a dull aura from him. She did not realize what she was doing could be considered flirtatious. Other than the barkeep, Jana had never met a wizard who wasn’t her brother, or Lupin or Liam.

“We can’t have that,” Jana shook her head, stopping suddenly where two of the lines began to intersect, “go on.”

“The seeker, his or her job is to catch the snitch. It’s a tiny ball that whizzes around on its own with little wings and is nearly impossible to see. If you catch it, your team wins,” Oliver gulped as he watched the girl stroke his hand. The barkeep coughed on purpose, and took the empty butterbeer mug away.

Oliver pulled his hand away suddenly, sensing it was inappropriate, “You shall not interpret omens or tell fortunes.”

“A man of the book,” Jana smiled, pulling her hand back into her lap. She finished the last sip of her own drink and averted her gaze. 

“Hi Wood!” Lupin smiled, walking between the two of their stools intentionally.

“Professor Lupin! How are you?” Oliver perked up, shaking his hand.

“I see you’ve met my goddaughter, Jana,” Lupin gave Oliver a knowing look.

“Yes, sir. We’ve been talking about quidditch,” Oliver nodded nervously, fiddling with his own earlobe to hide his embarrassment.

“Of course. You are captain” Lupin smirked.

“It seems Oliver has memorized Leviticus,” Jana added, hobbling off of the stool, using Lupin as a support.

“Then you have something in common,” Lupin guided Jana away from the young man, “Happy Christmas, Wood.” Lupin opened the pub door, inviting a quick gust of icy air in. Oliver watched Jana as she stumbled out the door, clutching to her godfather for support and as a guide.

“I know that look,” the barkeep chuckled, “she’s fifteen-”

“Shut up,” Oliver took a big sip, “I’ll behave.”

Jana and Oliver saw each other every few months when her trips to St. Mungo’s or with Christoph to Malfoy Manor happened to fall on a break or summer vacation. He never knew where they were going or why. Oliver would tell Jana all about Quidditch, and Jana would tell Oliver all about the books Christoph had read to her. Oliver was over the moon about Jana attending The Quidditch World Cup and worried about her deeply after what happened. After seeing her briefly during Christmas break a few months later, he was quite relieved that she escaped it unharmed, but it was midsummer the next time they got a chance to speak alone. She begged Lupin to allow them to go for a walk together to the lake. Lupin emphasized that they could only walk, and not swim. Definitely not without him close by, lest she drown. Jana never told Oliver what had happened to her, and Oliver never asked. She congratulated him on his graduation, and asked what his plans were now that he was a fully fledged wizard.

“I’d like to play Quidditch professionally. That’s always been the dream, you know?” Oliver replied, watching as Jana took off her brace and socks to dip her feet into the lake off the dock. Lupin would never know that way. Jana lifted her lengthy linen skirt up on her knees to prevent it from getting wet. “Wow, that must have been painful,” Oliver commented, seeing her leg for the first time, the morning sun may as well have been a spotlight on its disfigurement. Jana withdrew her feet from the lake at once and covered her legs with her skirt immediately. The water from her toes flowing around her and filling in the grain in the docks wooden boards.

“We should go back. It’s hot anyhow,” Jana frowned, reaching out for her brace, but Oliver caught her wrist. He scooted across the pier floor, now wet with cold lake water, but he didn’t care.

“I’m sorry. What I mean to say, is I think you’re brave. It’s impressive to me. You shouldn’t be ashamed,” Oliver whispered, leaning his face into hers. His nose barely grazed hers. They sat like that for a few quiet moments. The cicadas were buzzing in the distance. A few plopping noises played percussion to the symphony as fish grazed the surface of the lake and swam back down below the algae.

Jana’s breathing grew more and more rapid, as Oliver leaned in so that their noses certainly touched now. An anxiety like pang swirled in her stomach and rose up through her chest, a feeling she had never experienced until now. “Have you ever been kissed?” he asked quietly. Jana shook her head ever so slightly, her eyes closing. Oliver closed the gap between them with his lips and lightly made her no, into a yes. He withdrew from her slightly, to enjoy the expression on her face which was full of both surprise and uncertainty. “Now you have.” he added tracing her jawline with the back of his finger.

This time he pressed his lips down on hers more firmly and she ventured to kiss him back. Oliver smiled widely, cupping her face with his hand, clearly entertained by her slightly craning her neck forward towards him in search of his lips. He was not going to make her wait. They kissed over and over eventually locking into a deep one, neither breaking for breath. Oliver left her lips and ventured a slight peck on her neck. The exhale that escaped her dolly mouth only encouraged him, her chest rising slowly as he covered her declotte with lustful attention.

“Is this snogging?” Jana whispered innocently. Oliver’s eyes darted at her blissful smirk, as she looked out over the lake. “I’m not supposed to snog with boys.” His hot cinnamon breath felt funny as he laughed into her collarbone.

“Says who?” The deep, swinging vowel of his accent inviting her in.

“Remus, and my brothers,” Jana frowned, the joyful glow in her eyes fading a bit.

“We can stop. It’s alright,” Oliver reassured her, pulling away.

“I don’t want to stop,” Jana whispered, stroking her neck where his mouth had just been, his saliva glistening on the flesh he had refrained from suckling. Besides his desire, she also felt the scars that she thought made her ugly; a boy would never want a girl who looked like her.

Oliver dove into the next kiss unheedingly, pulling the dainty young woman into his lap. He unwillingly controlled his hands from searching her body as he plunged his tongue completely into her grapefruit mouth, never quenching his thirst for her.

Her feet were dry now.

Their walk should have been over. He pulled away grudgingly, reminding Jana of the time that had passed. He helped her don her socks, brace, and shoes, pulling her to her feet. They made their way back from their walk hand in hand.


	8. Rookwood’s Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After betraying Harry, Jana returns to Malfoy Manor.

“What are you doing? She’s for The Dark Lord!” one of the deatheaters, still wearing his mask asked, as Rookwood struggled with Jana, her limbs flailing about. He lifted her and threw her over his shoulder, heading for the staircases. 

“Scaring her of course,” Rookwood laughed, stopping a few steps up to tighten his grasp as the girl pounded away on his back, her pathetic wrists having no effect. 

“For what purpose?” Narcissa yelped, following them frantically. 

“My own!” Rookwood roared rounding the corner and continuing down the hallway. 

Narcissa turned towards the group in disbelief, “You’re all cowards!” 

“Us?” Yaxley stepped forward offended, “we’re not the ones you should be worried about. I’d focus on your disgrace of a husband first.”

“Katerina?” Narcissa pleaded, “you can’t possibly go along with this!”

“I told her not to encourage him” Katerina cackled, her expression devoid of emotion, until she smirked upon hearing Jana shriek in the distance, “I’m a bit jealous actually. I haven’t seen Christoph in three months.”

“Don’t feel lonely love,” Yaxley swooned, snaking an arm around her back, “I’m happy to keep you company.” She shot him a flirtatious glance and rubbed noses with him. 

A door slammed shut, the sound of it magically locking gave Jana an idea of where the wizard was, but she did not turn towards him. She stared out into the blank void that she had learned to be her new normal. She pretended that there were bright colors ahead of her, and dreamed of chamomile tea. There was an empty fireplace somewhere in this room, so at least the wood ash scent was real and a comfort. But that was only until the overwhelming odor of talc and pungent aftershave swallowed her favorite smells whole. 

“Boo!” Rookwood said, and then laughed to himself, throwing her down onto a bed and yanking off her dress. Jana yelped, climbing across the four poster desperately, but he grabbed her ankles, “Am I scary now?” 

“Yes, sir!” Jana shrieked. 

Rookwood plucked the wand that came tumbling out when he undressed her from the floor, inspecting it above his head, “pine? Dragonheart string?” 

“Yes, sir!” Jana cried, covering her face. Rookwood stopped pursuing her suddenly, looking the young woman up and down in surprise. To call her body battered would be an understatement. She was riddled with scars and bruises, old and new. The area around her ribs, which poked out her back was particularly alarming. 

“Katerina’s a liar,” Rookwood said more to himself than Jana, “that’s not her mark.” He leaned over Jana’s body and fingered the poorly healed flesh. Jana had allowed it to fester for days at Hogwarts despite Madam Pomfrey’s best efforts. It was rippled, and pink, and large, overshadowing the claw marks that wrapped around the rest of her right side. 

“It was her, I’m sure of it,” Jana whispered. 

“Did I give you permission to speak?” Rookwood snarled, climbing on top of her. 

_ “Stupefy!” _ Rookwood was hit unexpectedly by a stream of light that knocked him backwards into the headboard, his body crashing over Jana’s and onto the floor. Someone grabbed a hold of Jana’s hand and yanked her off of the bed. Once she had made it to her feet, a pile of cloth was thrust into her hand. “ _ Expelliarmus _ !” Not one but two wands clattered to the floor followed by the distinct rolling sound a marble makes as it crosses a floor. Within moments Jana’s wand was placed back into her hand. She tucked her wand away into a deep pocket in the dress. The door slammed behind them. “ _ Are you alright _ ?” It was Draco. Jana barely managed to reassure him that she was when they made their way into another room who’s door was also slammed. “ _ Colloportus _ !” “ _ Salvia Hexia _ !” Draco’s arms wrapped around her tightly, pulling her in. She breathed in the faint lilac smell his freshly washed clothes sometimes had, and then lifted her chin to find the chamomile and wood ash she always craved for. “Are you sure you’re alright?” 

“Yes. But he’s going to-“

Jana shut up the moment she heard shouting on the other side of the door. 

“What did you do to her?” It was Voldemort’s voice that asked this manically. 

“Nothing, My Lord,” Rookwood’s voice quivered, “I only meant to-“ his explanations were cut short but loud screams of pain. They could only assume that he was being stunned or worse, tortured by the Cruciatus curse. There was a knock at the door. 

“Who is it?” Draco asked angrily. 

“It’s alright, you can come out now,” Voldemort’s tone was much calmer. He did not wait for the door to be unlocked, doing so with his very mind. 

“Come,” Voldemort grinned, as the door swung open, “you both have done very well. Perhaps if I had sent wizards more capable, we could have caught Harry.” Jana clung to Draco’s side as he guided them both towards the evil wizard, who was proud of their bravery. “You did well to share your visions with me, Miss Potter. And Draco, thank you for protecting her from this disgraceful man who tried to sully one of my most precious assets.” 

Voldemort turned to look at the crowd of death eaters that stood on the staircase as below it, looking on at the display. “And you all stood there and watched for your own amusement. Ashamed! You should all be ashamed!” The death eater dropped their heads instinctually as their leader spoke. “It’s late,” Voldemort tried gently, “off to bed children.” 

The next morning Jana found herself in the library with Draco and his parents. Lucius paced back and forth in the room for a long time, muttering to himself. Narcissa looked between her husband and her son, not wanting to have to choose among them. 

“Lucius,” Narcissa finally hissed. He turned towards her with a hollow expression. His gaze darted around the room, as if the instruction on how to proceed were somewhere he had failed to look. Jana knew he was approaching her, the odour of musk and callery pear engulfing the air. 

“We...the Malfoys...are civilized people Miss Potter…” Lucius began, his cheeks curling with displeasure as he eyed the girl up and down, “we pride ourselves on our philanthropy and civility, even among the lowly...I of course would never allow such depraved behavior to occur in my presence,” he glanced over his shoulder at Narcissa, whose shoulders relaxed in the comfort of his words, no matter how contrived, “and most especially not in my own home.” He stepped forward to get a better look at her. Jana instinctually turned her head into Draco’s chest to hide, whimpering in fear of the patriarch, and the threats he had made to her not long ago. He was a liar of course, likely having promised Jana to Rookwood for doing the Dark Lord’s bidding. He was a disgrace to Voldemort, and slowly becoming one to his own wife and son.

“Don’t be fearful, dear girl,” Lucius feigned tenderness in the way he gently stroked the back of her head, his voice dripping with condescension, “clearly, you are protected. How fiercely, my son comes to your aid. One could only wonder, what motivates such valor?” 

The apprehension in Draco’s expression as he looked up at his father was clear. He was still fearful of him, and mistrustful. 

Lucius guided Narcissa out of the room, “I think it best you get started on your potions. The Dark Lord does not like to wait.”


	9. Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jana and Draco grow closer.

Draco moved Jana’s hair to the side and nibbled on her neck. It was the first time she had smiled in a week. They had discussed their plan to return to Hogwarts, and how to protect Jana. The Room of Requirement was their best solution. She would simply need to sleep there, it would be easy enough to sneak a bed in there eventually. It already had a sofa. She declined any ideas of sleeping in McGonagall’s or Snape’s bedchambers. She did not want to put anyone else at risk of retribution from either side. She was a double agent now, and being as close to invisible as possible was her best chance at surviving the war. 

The situation was more complicated for Draco; his occlumency skills were going to be tested beyond anything they ever had been before. He had to maintain his status as the youngest deatheater, and of course, outstandingly loyal. As Draco pulled the pale skin on Jana’s neck into his mouth, his best effort in getting her to abandon the potions and give him all her attention, the door flew open. 

“Merlin’s Beard! Come quick, girl, we need help!” It was Jugson who scowled at the romance he had just witnessed. Once they had followed the unfortunate looking deatheater down the stairs, the site was a frantic one. Rookwood was doubled over on the ground, his hands and cloak soaked with blood. 

“Let me see! Where is it coming from?” Bellatrix yelped, pushing his hands away from where he was cradling his abdomen, groaning in pain. 

“Hurry!” Rodolphus scowled upon seeing Jana and Draco standing there incredulous. It was Jugson who encouraged Rookwood to lay flat and searched for the wound’s location. Jana began to rifle through her pockets, gathering various vials of potential usefulness. 

“You don’t have to do this,” Draco whispered into Jana’s ear. 

“It’s alright…” Jana nodded. Draco placed Jana’s hand over the wound once it was exposed. She was not kind in the way she poked and prodded it trying to decide how to proceed. Rookwood shouted obscenities as the pain seared through him. Finally Jana chose a potion and poured it aggressively into the flesh, kneading it with force for a few moments until the deatheater’s skin came together as if nothing had happened. Rookwoods breathing slowed, and his eyes fixed on Jana with her soiled hands and swinging pupils. He grunted, making it to his knees. As he leaned forward to come to his feet, Jana sensed him coming closer and yelped, scurrying across the floor away from him. Rookwood sneered with delight, and Bellatrix even cackled enjoying her discomfort. 

“You don’t scare me,” Rookwood teased, raising his voice to mock Jana’s. Draco bared his teeth at Rookwood as he helped Jana up off the ground, throwing a protective arm around her. “Ah, young love, how delicious!” 

“I think it’s disgusting,” Bellatrix stuck out her tongue, scrunching up her cheeks as if she had consumed something sour. 

Draco helped Jana clean off the blood and get changed. He preferred her blue dress, Jana commented that she was forgetting what blue looked like. 

“Don’t put it on yet,” Draco tried, stopping her from slipping it over her head. He lifted her slip, pretended to clean a bit more wayward blood. He peeked at her skin, tracing the scar, supposedly from Katerina on her side, “why didn’t you let Madame Pomfrey heal you at first?” 

“I was afraid. After everything at St. Mungo’s, I thought she was going to hurt me…” Jana explained, her tone melancholy. Draco cupped his hands around her naked ribs, leaning down to kiss the part of her breast that was not covered by her slip. The silk melted over his wrists, losing its shine a bit as droplets if water darkened circles on it as it dripped from her neck. 

“I need to tell you something…” he mumbled, craning his neck to suckle her neck again. Sometimes it seemed he only had one thing on his mind. 

“Yes?” Jana shuddered as Draco somehow grew closer to her, the air escaping his nose tickling her navel now. Jana had never encountered anything more tempting than Draco’s touch, except for Oliver’s, but she hadn’t thought of him in a while. It made her forget everything, including her modesty. She clutched at his hair for a moment, enjoying Draco tasting her waist. Then he stopped. 

“Rookwood is right. It wasn’t Katerina, it was Snape-“ Jana lifted her knee and kicked Draco away from her. He crashed into the tile flooring hard, but didn’t seem to care, grappling across it to reach her as she retreated. “He asked me to do it to motivate Christoph! I couldn’t bring myself to hurt you, so Snape had to! He used polyjuice potion to disguise himself as Katerina. He knew you’d detect his smell and find out!” Jana hastily dressed herself and tried to find the door to escape. Draco threw his arms around her as a makeshift restraint while he begged her to hear him out. She tried to ignore his naked torso so close to hers. It made her want to forgive him, even though she shouldn’t. 

“You lied to me!” Jana shrieked, twisting her body every which way to loosen his grasp. 

“I did! I’m sorry!” 

“You would have never told me if Rookwood hadn’t figured it out!” Jana pressed her palms into his hands and pushed upwards, hoping her body weight could release his grasp. It did. She stormed out of the bathroom and pulled out her walking can swiftly from her skirt. The latch released and it unraveled until it was long and rigid, smacking the floor loudly. She tried to listen to the sounds it made but it was difficult to over her own rage. Everyone she loved lied to her. 

Wait...she loved Draco? 

She stopped walking. 

_ Jana Potter...I love you... _

She remembered Draco declaring this at Snape’s home. She had never said it back. She had forgotten, actually. 

That night, when she was certain everyone was asleep, Jana transformed into her fluffy dog form and slithered out of her bedroom door. She walked quietly up the stairs and down the corridor, pausing every few moments to ensure the silence persisted. When she reached Draco’s bedroom door, she pushed the ajar side with her nose to enter and then pawed it shut. 

Draco rolled over, sensing her presence and adjusted himself on the pillow. She then willed herself back into her human form. Still unable to transfigure objects or clothing, her naked, scarred frame stood at the foot of Draco’s bed. Draco kept his eyes closed with painful effort, clearly wanting to look, to gaze, to revel in this moment which had seemingly been plucked from his very dreams, but he didn’t. Jana felt around the duvet until she found the button down shirt and used it as a makeshift nightgown. Running her hand across the footboard she eventually found the opposite side of the bed, and climbed in under the blankets. 

There was a pregnant pause as Draco opened his eyes and took long deep breaths, choosing his words carefully. He chose not to say anything. He rolled back towards her, and admired her lovely face in the moonlight, pushing small pieces of carefully curled hair out of her face and behind her ear. 

Not able to wait another moment, he cuddled up to her until their noses touched and gave her a few small and quick kisses to test the waters. Jana’s lips parted with a smirk, barely showing her crowded teeth. Draco placed his palm on her smooth thigh and curled his fingers the subtle curves. Jana’s hand came down quickly to clutch his wrist when his fingers pushed at the inside of her thigh, encouraging her legs apart. 

“Are you angry with me?” Jana barely whispered, her expression changing from coquettish to uncertain in one foul swoop. Draco tucked the naughty touch away quickly. 

“Of course not, darling! Why would you think that?” Draco whispered back. It was then that he noticed how quickly she was breathing. He rested his head on her chest and soon could hear the rapid beating of her heart. “I thought you were angry with me…” 

“I thought...it’s just that…usually this is a punishment…” Jana struggled to hush her voice, as sadness tensed her vocal cords together. 

“Never,” Draco told her firmly, interlocking his fingers with hers, “he’s gone now. He’s in Azkaban. Don’t think of him for another moment.” Jana ran her fingers through his blonde hair methodically until her heart slowed. “You’re so lovely. I desire you, but only with your permission,” Draco clarified, gazing at her longingly, though she would never know it. 

“Is this something that would please you?” Jana asked innocently, as if they were discussing flavors of ice cream. Draco stifled a chuckle as he enjoyed her naïveté. 

“There’s nothing that would please me more,” Draco smiled, venturing a gentle graze between her legs once more, “but your mere presence is more than enough. You don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to.” 

Although Jana’s breathing sped up along with her heartbeat, she pulled her knee away from him, and eased her entire body. Draco leaned in for an intense and impassioned snog as he showed her how she should be touched. It was nothing like Christoph and Oliver had never gotten this far.

”Draco,” Jana whispered, as she caught her breath, “I love you too.” 

Their only regret was having to separate before sunrise. 


	10. First Day of School

It was the darkest Hogwarts had ever been. There was no magical boat ride for first years, only strict regimented filing from the train onward. As the carriages approached the entrance, Alecto Carrow stood at the entrance, watching as Professor McGonagall consulted a long scroll of students' names. 

“Are you ready?” Draco asked, looking across the carriage at Jana who stared off into the distance. Jana shook her head slightly. 

She had spent the entire train ride alone with her thoughts. No one would sit with her. As she made her way down the car Seamus had called her a traitor and even Ginny refused to speak to her. She sat on the floor in the hall as everyone closed the door on their compartments, moving out of the way every so often for people passing by to use the toilet. 

“Here,” Draco’s voice came suddenly as she began to nod off with the rocking of the cabin. Something squishy was thrust into her hand, and then without another word, Draco took off in the other direction hoping no one had seen their interaction. It was a slice of cake, strawberry cake. As she unwrapped the wax paper, she felt a strawberry sliced in half on top: Narcissa had baked this herself. Flowfel never decorated the cakes. The fragrant and fruity smell was her only comfort she had in the lonely drive. Draco and Jana could not let on anything about their relationship. Christoph was in Azkaban where he belonged. She was a pariah. They lined up in single file as McGonagall searched each of their names and checked it off with her quill. She had unfortunately found herself in line in front of Pansy Parkinson, who shoved her full force towards the entrance. She landed on her hands and knees quickly, feeling the blood trickling down her palm as the hoard of students laughed. Neville did look over his shoulder at her, but did nothing to help. It was Ginny who had ushered Neville ahead before he turned around and got involved. Alecto clutched the back of Jana’s cloak and brought her to her feet. 

“Name,” McGonagall frowned, holding back tears. Not even she knew that it was all a ruse. After everything McGonagall had done for Jana, she must have felt terribly betrayed. 

“Jana Potter,” Jana barely whispered. Alecto laughed and demanded that she say it again, but louder this time. 

“Jana Potter,” Jana tried. The remaining students behind her all began to mutter and whisper amongst themselves angrily. Alecto pushed Jana forward and she tried to catch up with the others, her walking cane nearly useless on the grass. When she finally managed to make it to the Great Hall, the realization that she likely had nowhere to sit hit her. She was in Gryffindor House, but where was the table, and would there be a seat? Her walking can smacked something hard and rigid, so she felt it quickly and realized it was the very end of the table. 

“That’s Ravenclaw’s,” Luna’s voice whispered to her left. She tried to move to the right to find Gryffindor table, but ended up crashing into scurrying students instead. She was eventually yanked and pulled into a seat by someone, but she wasn’t sure who. Jana tried to stay awake through the sorting ceremony, and took a few bites of bread from the feast. When it was finally time to return to the dormitories, she headed instead to The Room of Requirement. 

Passing through the wall and into an enormous space full of hidden things was like breathing for the first time. She searched around for a while, finally finding the bed Draco had snuck into there for her and allowed its soft surface to hold all of her weight. She knew staying in the Gryffindor Common Room or the Slytherin one was not an option. Everyone would be tracking her movements and finding every opportunity to heckle her. She felt safe in there, and hoped no one needed it in the middle of the night. She let out a long sigh, and before long, she drifted off to sleep as the feather filled pillow cradled her head. Around midnight, someone climbed into bed with her, wrapping their arm around her waist, and breathing into her neck seductively.. 

“Hi,” Jana managed as she rolled over to face him. 

“This is going to be a lot harder than we thought, huh?” Draco asked regretfully, stroking her face with the back of his hand. 

“Everyone hates me,” Jana cried. Draco tried to hush her, and eventually asked how the cake he had given her was, which made her laugh a bit amidst her tears. 

“Strawberry is your favorite, right?” Draco clarified, nuzzling her neck. 

“It is. How did you know?” Jana teased, taking a long deep whiff of his hair and disappearing into the chamomile tea and wood ash aroma. 

“It just so happens that there’s this gorgeous girl I’ve been seeing-” Draco began, his tone dripping with jest. Jana pounced on him, and tried to tickle his sides. “Alright! Alright!” She stopped as he wrapped his hand gently around the back of her neck and pulled her in towards him for a kiss. He fondled her thigh, noticing she was straddling him. He wanted to do more, but would never break her trust. He had to hold back, and tried to conceal his arousal as nothing but his love’s thin undergarments and his own pajamas stood between them. His breathing quickened as he deepened the kiss, longing for them to be lovers in a different time; under different circumstances. 

“Can we just stay here until it's all over?” Draco half asked, staring at Jana’s oscillating gray pupils which could no longer gaze at him with the same lustful look they once did long ago. Despite this he could feel her love. She showed it in other ways. 

Jana sighed, leaning forward to rest on his chest, “I wish.”


	11. Choosing a Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jana confronts Snape. The Carrows confront Jana. The DA doesn’t know what to make of any of it.

The door to Snape’s office opened and shut with a whacking sound distinct to old wood followed by a metal clangor. Between the greasy haired professor and his desk stood an unexpected adversary, her wand drawn and held still in his direction. Snape scowled at the pathetic young woman before marching in her direction. A spout of red exploded from Jana’s wand tip toward the professor's body, but he was quick to deflect it with a wave of his hand. Then a blue stream whizzed past his head, singeing one of his oily locks. 

“Stop it!” Snape growled, ripping the wand from the girl at once. 

“It was you!” Jana exclaimed, pointing in his direction with a tremulous finger. 

“It was supposed to be Draco, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Pathetic,” Snape retorted, dragging Jana by her dress and throwing her into a chair, the flax linen now wrinkled by his grasp stuck up and away from her shoulder. 

“I could have died!” Jana leaped, her breath heavy with shock. 

“But you didn’t,” Snape reminded. 

“I’ve always considered you a fair and rational wizard, Severus,” Jana returned. “Why did you attack me?”

“I had to!” Snape shouted. “I took an Unbreakable vow to help Draco!”

“What?” Jana gnawed at her bottom lip as she righted her sleeve. “But I serve The Dark Lord! Why would he want to harm me?” 

“Need I remind you who you are-“ Snape returned, tutting at her so closely his spittle landed on her face. 

“I know who I am!” Jana returned slamming her fists down on the arms of the chair, her eyes wide but looking through the wall to his right. “Can you say the same?” The skin on Snape’s face softened and drooped all at once, his eyes rolling to their corners with suspicion. 

“I don’t know what you are implying, Miss Potter. Whatever it is, I think it is best that you leave-” Snape tried. 

“We’re playing the same game, I think,” Jana returned, tilting her head to the side, drumming her fingers on the wooden arm of the chair. She crossed her legs at the ankle, and leaned forward a bit in his direction. 

“I do not play games, Jana,” Snape sneered, leaning in closer himself. 

“You can’t perform legilimency on the blind, Severus...but I appreciate the effort,” Jana retorted snarkily. 

“I am your headmaster! You will address me as such!” Snape stomped his foot. 

“I’m not a student at this school anymore, not really.” Jana returned with deliberate sass. “Personally, I don’t consider myself having been a student here at all.”

“Quit talking nonsense,” Snape clicked his tongue, disgusted with the young woman. 

“I am indifferent about what you did to Albus, by the way,” Jana continued. “I consider it quite brave, actually. Espionage is not a simple t-” It was then that Snape slapped Jana clear across her face. Her hair flung to the side with the force. She gasped in shock, shaking her head and patting her cheek where it was turning red, stinging harshly. Her lip had caught her upper tooth upon impact and the freshly cut flesh was now streaming blood into her palm. She struggled to stand up and threw her head back, swallowing the sanguine fluid a few times. She wiped her face with her sleeve, pulling away the hair it forced to stick to her face. “You’ve simply confirmed my suspicions.” She sputtered. 

“Is this some sort of test?” Snape barked, looking over both of his shoulders. 

“Not at all, Severus,” Jana emphasized his first name. He quickly healed her and wiped away the blood with a rag from the storage cabinet. “You’ve got quite the temper. It’s precious how you think you can scare me. You don’t frighten me, Severus. Christoph’s been beating and raping me for years. ” The potions master fixed his posture and stood straight up suddenly. His eyes were regretful, his jaw dropping in surprise at what Jana had just revealed with little emotion. 

“He is rightfully imprisoned in Azkaban, last I heard,” Snape added now, trying to conceal his emotions, but his voice trembled with each word. Jana nodded.

“I haven’t just come to scold you,” Jana shook her head. “I’ve come to ask for your help. This is...if we’re both on the same team-”

“Make this quick,” Snape whispered.

“Draco and I are going to retrieve some useful ampoules. When we do, it will be important for you to help identify their contents. They will be very useful, but without-”

“You can’t smell them in that form because the vial is sealed in glass. I understand. Goodbye, Miss Potter,” Snape finished, pushing her out the door, and slamming it closed. 

Jana marched down the corridor, trying to remember how to get back to The Room of Requirement but she was disorientated again. She heard voices behind her, and tried to find a place to hide. Digging her fingers into the rough texture, she used a decorative carving to deepen her grasp, and climbed into the alcove. 

Footsteps grew louder and then the smell of husks and tomato plants suddenly overcame her. It was Alecto Carrow. 

“Missing class, Miss Potter. Detention for you!” Alecto’s voice wheezed. Then a hand clutched her bad ankle by the metal gracing and yanked her down from her hiding place. She tried to crawl away but was quickly brought to her feet with a threatening wand deep in her neck . “I’ll never understand it. Why does The Dark Lord keep you alive?” Jana did not speak, only moving her mouth to lick the remaining blood in her cheek. Alecto marched her down the corridor. After a few minutes the sound of a door swinging open caught her attention. It smelled like a classroom, old books, floor polish and inkwells. She could hear voices having quiet conversations that simmered to a halt upon her arrival. She was knocked to her knees and feeling defeated, bowed her head to hide beneath her hair. 

“Today’s target practice?” Amycus’s voice chuckled and then his sweaty hand lifted Jana’s face up to inspect it. “So you really are blind, aren’t you?” Jana did not answer. It wouldn’t have mattered if she did. She was regretting coming to Hogwarts at all. Instead she spit her blood tinged saliva towards him. It just missed his face. Amycus' laugh was deep and sinister as Alecto lifted Jana off the floor by her hair and offered her to him like she was a mandrake. “Who wants to practice the Cruciatus Curse on her first?” 

Neville, Dean, Luna, Cho, and Seamus all looked reluctant. It was Pansy Parkinson who stepped forward, a faint smile on her lips.

“Go on!” Alecto sneered. “Or you’ll be punished yourselves! This is Princess Potter’s detention time.” 

Lemon Verbena. Jana smelled the most boring perfume in the entire world, instantly knowing it was Pansy chomping at the bit to hurt her without any repercussions. She tried to turn towards the smell, looking at her nemesis the best she could. 

“Do it!” Jana challenged, swallowing the rest of the blood that has been pooling beneath her tongue. “Do it!” Pansy raised her wand, her lips parting as if to say the curse but they came back together over and over like a fish until finally she hit her with a stinging jinx. Jana rolled to her back and the skin on her neck the unscarred side of her face swelled and disfigured quickly. Jana whimpered a bit and hissed at the pain. 

“Pathetic!” Alecto roared, pushing Pansy aside. “I’ll show you how it’s done- Crucio!” 

It was unclear what happened next, as she was quite certain her entire body had been engulfed in flames. No matter how much she writhed and kicked there was no reprieve from the torturous twisting spasms that overcame her. 

“She’s still his sister!” A voice shouted, followed by the sound of something crashing. 

“Step aside Longbottom, or you’re next!” A female voice gasped somewhere behind her. The pain was subsiding, and she could finally think and orientate herself. She only smelled lemon verbena, and braced herself for another but less powerful cruciatus curse. Instead, Jana felt herself lifted from the floor but two strong hands. Chamomile. Wood ash. 

“Excuse me, were discipline this student-“ 

“Well I think you’ve done enough!” It was Draco’s voice, and it trembled a bit. 

“Just wait until your father hears about this!” Amycus huffed. 

“Yeah. He won’t be too pleased with you two and neither will The Dark Lord,” Draco replied more confidently. Neville, Cho, Seamus, Dean, and Luna were all watching Draco in complete disbelief. Draco never stood up for anyone but himself. Jana clutched the front of Draco’s jacket desperately, hiding in his chest as he pointed his wand towards the two makeshift professors. “Stay away from her, or else.” The Carrows cackled, showing their horrible brown teeth as Draco guided Jana out the door. 

“Don’t take me to Madame Pomphrey, please,” Jana’s voice carried down the corridor. 

“You’ll be safe up there,” Draco said tenderly. “And she’ll be able to heal your face.” The sound of the DA gang walking by caught Draco’s attention and he made sure to look at them disdainfully. 

“Don’t leave me,” Jana sobbed, hanging off of Draco’s neck, who was forced to kneel down with her as her weak legs could no longer hold her up. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Draco soothed, stroking the girl’s distinct black hair which was everything like Harry’s. “We’ve got to keep you safe.”


	12. Lovers’ Quarrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jana, Draco, and Oliver end up in the same room. Can they get along to complete the mission?

A youthful but pale young man with a blank expression bounded down the cobblestreet road of the quaint village with determination. At his side was a familiar, voluminous dog with peculiar spots and a distinctive scar pattern.

“Mahoydal...Mahoydal…” Draco Malfoy muttered to himself as he checked the sign on each and every storefront until finally the clacking of his shoes against the road stopped, and so did the dog. 

“This it?” Draco consulted the mangy mutt. It sat down in response. He hovered his hand over the handle to the moon shaped door for a few seconds, dreading this experience until he finally made his way inside. Before the door even had a chance to close behind them, a taller, stronger and older young man placed a hand on his chest and began backing him up. 

“Hold it right there,” a thick Scottish accent nearly laughed. “Malfoy? Come on, get out of here.” All at once they were back out in the wintery cold street although there was no snow fall yet. “I don’t know why you would be here of all places but I don’t like it.” 

“Wood, I know we got off on the wrong foot but if you would just-“ Draco tried but Oliver cut him off. 

“A dog? I didn’t take you as the kind to keep pets.” 

“She’s not a pet,” Draco returned trying to give Oliver a deep enough look to make him realize. 

“Whatever she is, I don’t care. Just get out of here,” Oliver rolled his eyes. Then the dog barked. 

“The dog wants me to tell you that she has a store of Felix Felicius for your cooperation,” Draco continued, still trying to communicate something with his eyes that Oliver wasn’t picking up on. 

“I won’t be bought, Malfoy. Just like your father you are,” Oliver scowled waving him off. 

“Wait!” Draco tried again, “mint soda. The dog wants a mint soda and to read Leviticus.” Oliver stopped dead in his tracks, the soon to be January air whipping through his hair as he was about to open the inn’s door. When he turned, his flabbergasted expression alerted Draco that they had to move quickly. Without exchanging any words, Oliver led them to the back of the centuries old building to the fire escape stairs. He withdrew his wand and cast several concealment charms around them. 

“What the hell is going on?” Oliver implored, folding his arms as the temperatures finally penetrated his jumper. The dog turned blurry, a mess of colors and shapes swirled around to form a woman’s body. Draco held his coat up over her as she dressed herself from the contents in Draco’s rucksack, finally wrapping herself in the coat. 

“Merlin’s Beard! You’re alive!!” Oliver nearly cheered, his eyes disappearing in the joy. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and squeezed her. “I don’t have a clue why you’re here with this git but whatever it is I trust you.” 

“Thanks,” Draco folded his own arms in annoyance now. He tried to conceal his jealousy as Oliver doded on Jana, looking at her with incredible happiness in his gaze. 

“Have you seen Chantry? I need to speak with her. It’s very important,” Jana explained. 

“Well it’s nice to see you too,” Oliver scowled, hurt by her disinterest. 

“Oliver. I need your help. I’m sorry not to be social,” Jana returned. 

“She’s working today, so-“ Oliver tried, as he guided them up the stairs and out of the cold. He glanced at her sadly, longing to kiss her. 

“I know. I need to see her at work,” Jana returned eagerly, “is anyone in room six?” That stunned expression from earlier reappeared on Oliver’s face once more. 

“No, that’s your room,” Oliver smiled. 

“Rubbish,” Draco shook his head. Jana’s hand on Oliver’s chest stopped him from telling Draco off. 

“Do you know the password today?” Jana asked. 

“Password for what?” Oliver tried to act dumb. 

“I know you know,” Jana whispered, “it’s run by deatheaters. I hope you’ve never-“ 

“I’d never use a-“ Oliver stopped himself and then looked between Draco and Jana a few times over. “You know about that?” Oliver huffed leaning down a bit to get on Jana’s level. She was much shorter than him. She tried to ignore his delicious cinnamon breath. They had broken up long ago. It was just a kiss at Christmas. She and Draco had not been exclusive then. 

“Chantry tried to employ me once,” Jana mumbled.

“Are you joking?” Oliver exclaimed, looking around the hallway in surprise. 

“She thought I would be an interesting addition to her collection until she realized who I was.” 

They all filed into the infamous room. When the door shut Jana had to take long, calming breaths just to stay in there long enough to discuss the plan with Oliver. Both Draco and Oliver cast protective charms over the room to conceal their presence and their voices. 

“We are spies, Oliver,” Jana whispered, “we’ve been serving the Dark Lord to get information for Harry.” Although Oliver’s eyes widened it was clear he believed her. “Harry doesn’t know, however. None of them do. They kidnapped me before I got a chance-”

“Draco did?” Oliver huffed, still ignoring him. 

Jana shook her head quickly, “Rookwood and a few others. I’ve been living between Malfoy Manor and The Room of Requirement. I’m hoping in a few months I can get a hold of Harry. I couldn’t send you an owl, it was too dangerous.” Oliver looked over his shoulder at Draco with a softened expression. 

“Are you sure about him?” Oliver squinted his eyes with uncertainty. 

“ For I will give you a mouth and wisdom, which none of your adversaries will be able to withstand or contradict,” Jana returned with a smile. 

“Alright. Alright, fine,” Oliver nodded. 

“So he is a man of the book, you were right,” Draco rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t be rotten,” Jana glared, narrowing her eyes.

“How can I help?” Oliver asked. 

“We’re going in there to see Chantry. She has some important potions that I need,” Jana explained carefully. It was then that Oliver finally noticed her gazing through him, like the day they had first met. Oliver gestured to her eyes and then to Draco who confirmed his suspicions with a subtle nod. “It is important that we go. Chantry will only release these ampoules to me. She too works for the Dark Lord.”

“Christ!” Oliver huffed, placing his face in his palms as if this would help him comprehend all that he had learned. Jana’s posture straightened a bit, and her expression turned worried. 

“Were you and Chantry?”

“No!” Oliver perked up, “Never, Jana. No. Besides, I thought she was Christoph’s.”

“Silly of me, I’m sorry,” Jana swallowed and played with the hem of her dress. 

“Bloody hell,” Draco sighed, looking between the two with a frantic hand flap, “you two? Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Oliver’s eyes shot Draco a glare. “Really Jana? Malfoy?” Oliver huffed angrily, standing up from his seat beside her on the bed.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Draco responded icily. 

“Exactly what you think  _ Malfoy _ ,” Oliver retorted.

“Handsome, charming, and intelligent? Really Wood, I’m flattered.” Draco leaned back in his chair with a grin. “It appears Jana needed an upgrade and I came calling.” 

“An upgrade--” Oliver blustered, his face flushing. “I’ll have you know that Jana meant a great deal to me!”

“Did she? It appears that was one sided since she never mentioned you to me,” Draco said cooly.

Jana blinked rapidly, her green orbs staring blankly at the space before her. “I-I didn’t think it was necessary seeing we have just become exclusive--”

“Not necessary?” Draco spat. “You know about Pansy, so why wouldn’t you mention Wood?” 

“Did you assume Jana was an innocent little virgin?” Oliver scoffed. “Even you can’t be that daft, Malfoy.”

Draco’s jaw clenched. “YOU and Jana--” he turned to Jana, whose nails had turned white from gripping the edge of the bed. 

“Draco, we didn’t!” she cried. “Not even close, not like you and I have!”

“You two have--?” Oliver shook his head angrily. “Jana how could you! What about Christmas?”

“Yes Jana, what about Christmas?” Draco’s head cocked to the side, his fingers drumming on the foot of the bed. 

“It-it was just a silly kiss.” Jana’s voice fell. “I’m sorry Draco.” Her eyes welled with tears as Oliver looked both pleased and fluttered, reaching his hand out to comfort her. 

“Don’t.” With a flick of Draco’s wand Oliver’s hand flung away from Jana, smacking himself in the face. “She’s not yours to comfort.”

“Stop it!” Jana cried. “Both of you! I’m not anyone’s property and neither is Chantry!” The two young men stood there in embarrassing silence as Jana wiped tears from her face. “You thought Chantry was Christoph’s? Christoph’s what?” 

“I just meant I thought she was taken,” Oliver returned sourly, backing away from her. 

“And if she hadn’t been?” Jana quipped, trying to search for him in the darkness. 

“I’ve never been interested in her like that. I wouldn’t go after someone in a relationship, that’s cheating,” Oliver tried. 

Jana let out a dry laugh, “As if it’s stopped you before-“ 

“I didn’t know you were dating Malfoy! Ugh it makes me sick to say it aloud!” Oliver shook his head. 

“I’m not talking about me, Ollie, I’m talking about you! We were exclusive and you, you…” Jana couldn’t complete her sentence, overtaken by tears. 

“Did you cheat on her?” Draco gasped. Oliver’s silence said it all. 

“Can we just put the past behind us? Please,” Jana sniffled. 

“I apologized about what happened with Carmella,” Oliver mumbled. 

“Carmella? Carmella McNair?” Draco nearly spun like a top as his head turned so fast upon hearing her name. 

“You know her?” Oliver gulped. 

“Her father is the executioner for the Disposal of Magical Creatures Department. When Buckbeak attacked me, he was sent to, you know,” Draco explained. “They’re death eaters, Wood. She was probably using you to get information for The Dark Lord about Jana. This all happened before we met. Before Christoph started bringing her to meetings,” Draco described somberly. 

“Christoph didn’t want you near me. He probably put them up to it,” Jana sighed. “He’s a magizoologist for the Ministry, remember? Do you still have it, Oliver?” 

“Of course. It’s safe at home,” Oliver replied. 

“Stop being cryptic, what?” Draco kneeled and clutched Jana’s hands to stop her from the sudden rocking she began to do. She was thinking about Christoph. “He’s in Azkaban. It’s alright.”

“One time when Christoph and Jana we’re visiting the inn, well you see we were-“ 

“Oliver stopped Christoph from raping me,” Jana declared bravely. It clearly pained Draco to hear Jana utter such horrific things aloud, he tightened his grip on her hands and dropped his head with the agony of it. “He knocked him out. Christoph’s pocket watch, the one his mother gave him right before she was killed, Oliver took it. We had to make it look like a robbery.” 

“He saw you two, didn’t he?” Draco winced. 

“I guess he’s caught you two as well?” Oliver sympathized, eying Draco with a bit of pity as he nodded. 

“Is that what happened? When you left that day?” Draco took a sharp breath in as he said it to brace himself. 

“Now you understand my reservation,” Jana whispered, cupping Draco’s stubbled chin. 

“I’m sorry,” Draco pleaded. 

“It’s alright,” Oliver chimed in. “Jana needs our help. Past in the past.” 

“He’s right,” Jana smiled, rubbing her fingers through Draco’s hair comfortingly, getting Oliver visibly jealous. “If we do not return in thirty minutes, you need to come find us. Drink only half of that potion, Oliver, you hear me?” Jana warned, as she stood and reached out to find the closet door. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Oliver reassured her. “Be careful. Both of you.”


	13. The Brothel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jana and Draco try to procure the ampoules. It doesn’t work out.

A tall woman with tight curls swaying above her head like a crown greeted them as they passed through the door. As Draco looked over his shoulder, he watched the passageway melt until there was nothing but ruddy old wallpaper there, a bit of it hanging on for dear life. It was dark in the long corridor, which had just enough light from the lanterns dotting the side walls, to see the woman who would not take her eyes off Draco. She was offering him a small violet vial of something, twisting the cork back and forth between her fingers to tantalize him. 

“Drink it, Draco,” Jana whispered, patting his back, “but only half.”

“Are you sure?” Draco asked, eyeing the woman up and down, who seemed more of a marionette than a live person. She did not speak, and simply repeated the same actions over and over, her opaque neglige swaying with her hips.

“They won’t let you in if you don’t. I’m certain,” Jana returned. Draco plucked the bottle from the woman’s satin like hand, her crimson red fingernails splaying in delight, giggling a bit as he uncorked it. Draco’s eyebrows raised quickly, as a faint steam flowed from the rim. 

“This smells like you!” Draco squeaked, holding it away from him for a moment as the fog like swirls dissipated. 

“Really?” Jana perked up suddenly, a small grin forming on her face. Draco shook his head and adjusted his jacket lapel, trying to get a hold of himself. 

“Yeah,” Draco sighed, his usual stalwart countenance falling away, asking is a distant state, “is this Amortentia?”

“Something like that,” Jana replied, frowning a bit as she heard him swallow, “do you feel alright?” A ridiculous swarm of jealousy overcame Jana suddenly; she exhaled audibly to try to blow it away. She didn’t like to think about what the potion was designed for. 

“I feel fantastic,” Draco half chuckled, in a tone of voice that did not suit him, “aren’t you going to drink some? Highly recommend-”   
“No,” Jana pursed her lips tightly, pushing the woman aside, “these women are all under the Imperius Curse by the way.”

“Oh!” Draco hiccoughed, bringing a fist to his lips to conceal a burp, “That’s no good, is it?”

“You’re a lightweight,” Jana giggled, amused at this new persona Draco had taken on as he confidently walked towards the next door. The knob turned by magic and slowly swung open to reveal a much larger room. This one was a bit brighter, the lanterns fitted with red and indigo colored glass to give the chamber a sensual mood. The sound of flirtatious giggles and the deep murmuring of male voices spouted from different directions. A velvet, tufted couch curved to hug the wall furthest from them. Towards the end of it, a pair of legs, its trousers puddled at the wearer’s feet, and in his lap, a woman dressed similarly to the first, her flaxen hair, straight, and a bit frizzy covering her naked backside. The door closed behind them and disappeared like the first. There were several conversations going on around Jana; it was difficult for her to figure out what was where. 

“Hello, darling…” a female voice with some sort of foriegn accent made its way over the distant voices. A petite girl with short waves that were as black as her eyes ran her hand over Draco’s chest, tugging at his tie hungrily. 

“We’re here to see Chantry,” Draco stiffened up, coughing a bit. He shot a glance at Jana for help, but then remembered she wouldn’t be able to see him signaling for her. 

“Who?” the woman pouted, as if disappointed in his lack of interest. 

“Chantry. Chantry Burbage,” Jana clarified. 

“Nancy!” A friendly voice hurried over, a triangular glass in it’s hand. A skewered olive was all that remained at its bottom. The black eyed girl took the glass from the man, who looked to be in his seventies, and hurried off to a side room to refill it. 

“Professor Slughorn?” Draco hacked, backing up a bit, and instinctually placing his arm in front of Jana. 

“I’m sorry, I won’t take her from you,” Professor Slughorn hurried to say, eyeing Jana up and down as if she were some sort of painting, “I haven’t seen you in quite some time, dear. I do hope you’re alright.”

“It’s me, Professor-” Draco tried to clarify, but Jana swiftly punched him in the side. 

“He won’t remember,” Jana explained.

“I’m just fine, Horace, and you?” Jana returned in a tone of voice that made Draco leap on the spot. 

“Don’t talk to him like that-” Draco hissed.

“Come! Sit!” Slughorn cheered, guiding them onto the sofa next to the couple from earlier, though they didn’t notice. A few beads of sweat accumulated on Draco’s brow as he tried not to look at them. 

“You look a bit young to be here, lad,” Horace chuckled, handing him some sort of cocktail that was identical to the new one he was taking a sip of, “I’m sure a young, strapping man of your age could get a lovely woman of his own!”

“I have a lovely woman of my own,” Draco retorted, smelling the beverage, and then grimacing at it. 

Slughorn broke into a bout of jolly laughter, “How silly of me. Certainly men your age would prefer a fizzy drink, or a butterbeer. Nari! Get my friend here something a bit more youthful.” Draco feigned a bit of laughter himself as he returned the martini glass to the woman. “Don’t worry. No one will tell your lady that you’re here. I certainly won’t.”

“Thanks,” Draco pouted, happy to see a frothy glass of butterbeer in the woman’s tiny hand. He took a long swig of it. 

“Please don’t judge me-erm...I didn’t get your name,” Slughorn beamed over his glass. 

“Jack,” Draco lied. Jana stifled a laugh. 

“Jack,” Slughorn continued, “I am a lonely old man. Who knows if I’ll survive these mad times? At least I can spend my last days in the company of some gorgeous birds.” They sat in embarrassing silence for a moment, until Slughorn turned his attention to Jana. “Nancy, what a lovely dress. You’ve always had a peculiar but intriguing style, haven’t you?” Slughorn raised his eyebrows. Draco relaxed a bit seeing the lack of any suggestive tone of voice, or lustful look in his old professor’s eye. He really did seem to be there strictly for company. 

“Thank you, Horace,” Jana smiled in that strange tone again, “I’ve lost all of my vision now, unfortunately, but I am sure your outfit is just as peculiar and intriguing.”

“That’s a pity! I thought they would have gotten it all sorted out for you at St. Mungo’s! Wonderful healers there. Had many as my students back in my heydays,” Slughorn continued. 

“I thought you said he won’t remember,” Draco whispered into Jana’s ear. A shiver went down her spine, feeling his breath on her neck. 

“He only remembers what goes on here, here. When he leaves he won’t recall,” Jana elaborated, stealing a sip of his butterbeer, “similarly he brings very few memories in with him. That’s why he doesn’t recognize you.” 

“Since when do you drink?” Draco huffed.

“Shuttup, I’m stressed,” Jana cleared her throat. 

“Do you know that for sure? That he won’t remember?” Draco continued, resting his foot on his opposite knee. 

“Of course,” Jana replied in that false voice once more, “I brewed the thing myself.” Draco’s mouth hung open in shock, looking at Jana as if he did not know who she was for a moment. 

“You made a poison for-”

“It’s not poison, Draco. It’s a... behavioral lubricant of sorts, with perhaps some memory altering qualities. The clients come here for one thing,” Jana turned towards Slughorn’s mothball like scent, listening in on his chatterings with Nari. He was currently trying to politely decline her offer of removing his shirt. “Well...except for old, Horace.” Draco glanced over his shoulder to see where Jana’s was trying to look, and stifled laughter. 

“The old goat really is just lonely, huh?” Draco hiccoughed again, shaking his head.

“Yes,” Jana smiled too, “and chatty. He isn’t interested in us, if you know what I mean.” Draco’s mouth corners turned down all at once, his forehead with rows of wrinkles suddenly. 

“I think I understand,” Draco nodded, finishing off the butterbeer. “Now that I’m drunk and poisoned, what should we do next?”

“You are neither,” Jana protested leaning towards him. Their faces came close to one another but they didn’t get a chance to kiss. 

“You requested, Chantry, dear?” Nari asked, tying her robe closed, though it concealed nothing. 

“Please, Nari. Thank you,” Jana returned, climbing to her feet with a bit of effort. “How is your hand?” 

“Oh! It’s much better. Thank you,” Nari blushed, tucking some of her bobbed hair behind her ear. 

“Goodbye, Jack! Have fun,” Slughorn winked at Draco, raising his glass to him. Draco thanked the professor cordially, and followed Jana to a large window that they could not see through. 

“Password?” Nari asked, turning the lock with a flick of her wrist. Draco withdrew his wand, keeping it low at his side and mumbled “colloshoe” under his breath. Though Nari tried, she could not take another step further, her feet magically glued to the ground. Jand and Draco quickly made their way through the door, and locked it behind them leaving behind the sound of Nari cursing them. This hallway was very bright, almost too bright, a few candles floating above for decoration it seemed. The doorway at the end looked worn, several layers of lacquer and paint having been scraped off and peeling away in random patches. 

“Now what?” Draco asked, leaning into Jana lustfully, reaching out to grope her. Jana pushed Draco off of her instantly. “Sorry! Bloody potion…”

“You only drank half!” Jana returned angrily. 

“All I smell is you…” Draco replied, approaching her again with uncharacteristic forwardness, “I feel…”

Jana pushed him away again, but he pursued her more aggressively this time, pressing her into the wall and starting to beg with his tone and his eyes. She reached into his pocket and shook the glass vial. It was empty. 

“You drank the whole thing?” Jana chastised as Draco started pawing at her collar. She rifled her own pockets for something to sober him up. “Draco! We’re in a hallway. Stop it!” It was then that Draco pinned Jana to the wall with his hips and got into her face. Jana was so terrified, she couldn’t speak. He was pressing down so tightly on her wrists that eventually her hands opened and several vials she had been holding crashed for her floor in the distinct tinkle of glass shattering. 

“Take your clothes off. Right now,” Draco demanded in a flat voice, staring at her deeply. 

“Draco you’re hurting me...let go...please…” The floor was a mess of glass shards and various potions, the different colors and viscosities now swirling and blending together as they flowed across the floor. “Chantry! Help!” The door they had previously locked swung open revealing Oliver and Nari still flailing around with her feet firmly planted. A stunning spell hit Draco hard, and knocked him to the ground unconscious, his cheek sliced from one of the glass pieces. 

“Are you alright?” Oliver gasped.

“We need to leave, now,” Jana stammered. Oliver and Jana levitated Draco’s body and ran as fast as they could to the red and purple room. 

“There’s no door!” Oliver said quickly. “Bombarda!” An explosive percussion filled Jana’s ears and she was instantly disorientated, small bits of rock whizzing past her face. A mix of high pitched shrieking and deep arguing wafted over the rubble as the half naked girls began running around in a panic. On the other side of the wall was now a chasm that looked straight out into Diagon Alley, Ollivander’s sign higgity-piggity across the cobblestones. It was only Oliver keeping Draco’s body above the ground now as Jana stood with a statue like stillness, her wand firmly in her hand. There was so much noise, and the dust from the rocks was filling her nose. It’s all she could smell. 

“This way, Nancy!” Slughorn’s voice quipped. Two smooth hands grasped her wrists and thrust her forward. It was hard to maintain her balance as they rushed across the uneven pavement. 

“Horace! I’m afraid!” Jana finally managed to whimper as she began to lose breath. 

“Don’t be, we’re almost there,” Horace replied in an incredibly comforting way. Jana assumed they had made it to an alley way as the commotion died down for a moment. “You look familiar somehow. Have we met?” The potion was wearing off. 

“Are we being chased?” Jana squealed. 

“It appears so. But I’m unsure why-“ Slughorn tried to sound jovial, as to not scare her. 

“You’re in danger, Horace! Go! They won’t stop until they get me!” Jana warned, trying to push him away, but instead he pulled her into him for protection. 

“What is your name dear girl? You look so familiar!” Horace persisted as if they were casually meeting as a dinner party. 

“I am Jana Lily Potter.” 

Complete silence followed. The old professor took in all the features of his beloved student’s progeny. The resemblance was clear if one took the time to find it. Beneath the gray haze and the facial disfigurement was her mother’s features. 

“Are you really?” 

“Yes,” Jana smiled. 

“Give her here, and no one gets hurt!” A man with ashen skin and a tangle of yellow hair growled upon finding them. 

“I’m afraid I can’t do that,” Horace replied bravely, pushing Jana behind him in a rather swift motion for someone his age. 

“Avada Kedavra!” The voice roared and instantly, Horace Slughorn was no more. 


	14. The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jana and Draco wait for things to blow over.

Oliver had managed to find Jana and fight the blonde curls, apparating Draco’s body, Jana, and himself to the garden of his childhood home. What became of Horace Slughorn’s corpse was unknown. Jana never asked, as she did not speak for the next few days. She kept her eyes closed, so they were never quite sure if she was awake or asleep. It wasn’t long after their arrival that Oliver had some extensive explaining to do to his parents who found themselves with Draco Malfoy as a house guest. He had woken up with a start on an unfamiliar sofa, and found himself without a wand. He panicked, but was comforted by Jana’s presence until he saw the state of her, and mourned along with Oliver. Margaret and Uriah Wood were as lovely as you could imagine. Jana refused to eat, only accepting water if Draco offered it for the first few days. As she slept, the four of them would gather in the living room and discuss the war. They listened to Potterwatch and read the Daily Prophet. By day four, Jana was front page news. 

JANA POTTER SEEN IN DIAGON ALLEY RUBBLE - CURRENT WHEREABOUTS UNKNOWN

They were relieved to find that the photograph used was of the destruction, and not of Jana. No one had managed to get her image yet. Margaret came out of the guest bedroom that night with tears in her eyes. 

“This is the best she’s ever looked,” she sniffled, turning to Draco who was unsure what to say. 

“That’s because Malfoy has been taking such good care of her,” Oliver quipped, taking a sip from his mug. A stunned expression painted Draco’s face. 

“Wood, I’m certain Carmella gave you amortentia-”

“Yeah, I’ve figured that out by now, Malfoy,” Oliver scowled, wiping the moistened wring off the table surface. 

“It used to be so easy to know who was a deatheater and who wasn’t. Now, one can’t be so sure,” Uriah added. “Don’t be too hard on yourself, son.”

“Is the plan to return to Hogwarts?” Margaret asked gently, taking a seat beside Draco. 

“I’m not sure if it's safe. This is the first we’ve heard of Jana in the news. If anyone saw me there, I may not be able to go back to school or back home,” Draco revealed. 

“I don’t think anyone did. I put a concealment charm on you when we left,” Oliver explained. 

“You protected me?” Draco gasped. 

“Yeah don’t get soft about it, alright? I did it for Jana,” Oliver defended. 

They waited one more week, and there was not a shred of news about Jana or Draco in the Daily Prophet. Horace Slughorn was remembered brightly over the Potterwatch broadcast the night before they left. He had a distant cousin that seemed to claim his body and bury him. Margaret turned the nob to off on the transistor and almost leapt at the sound of Jana’s voice. 

“Thank you for everything.” 

“You can stay as long as you like. You’re safe here,” Uriah replied, begging both Draco and Jana not to leave with his eyes. Jana’s eyelids slowly seperated and beneath them were two gray orbs that never moved. She looked dead. 

“We appreciate the offer, but I do need to find Harry,” Jana pushed up from the rocking chair with great effort and walked towards Oliver easily, likely following his scent. She leaned down and wrapped her arms around him for a few minutes, burying her nose in his neck. 

“We’ll help you,” Oliver whispered, running his hand down the back of her head and through her long locks. Draco wasn’t even jealous, just morose. 

“You can help me by surviving the war,” Jana smiled, taking one more whiff of his cinnamon breath and her heart lurched as she let go of his body, knowing she’d never see him again. Uriah and Margaret said their goodbyes as well, giving them treats to take with them on the journey back to Hogwarts. 

They began the walk through the woods hand in hand. Draco was trying to decide where they should apparate to and how far from The Wood’s house they should do it. 

“Are you alright?” Draco asked every so often, when Jana would slow down a bit. “Do you need to rest?” 

“Just for a moment, I’m sorry,” Jana frowned, finally admitting it after the tenth time. 

“Don’t apologize,” Draco reassured her, rubbing her face with his thumb endearingly and then offering her a biscuit from the package Margaret had given them. Then the sound of a stick cracking underfoot brought Draco to his feet. His wand was drawn, the tip illuminating just in front of them. Jana let out a horrific shriek at the top of her lungs. When Draco turned around to see what had happened, she was gone. 

  
  



	15. Voldemort’s Prophetess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see where Jana was kidnapped to, and how she’s disposed of.

Jana lay caddywompus on the marble table, a thin pillow beneath her head. Her eyes looked dead, not distant as they usually were albeit rocking back and forth in a loop. They were still and vapid as an enormous pile of oleander branches was smoldering slowly in a pyre near her feet. The enchanted wind swirled it’s smoke over her body. Against the faint light from a nearby lantern, the particles gathered and charged into Jana’s nose and mouth as she took shallow methodical breaths. 

Seated at the end of the table was Voldemort, leaning in towards Jana’s mouth every few seconds to better hear her whispers and then scribbling quickly onto parchment with his quill. She was speaking parseltongue in a voice nothing like her own. Every so often her breath hitched, and her chest arched forward, contorting with discomfort. When her back finally returned to the rigid table’s surface, she whimpered and turned her head back and forth, blinking a few times. Then she would return to her sprawled state; half awake, half asleep, her eyes fading back to their possessed stillness, devoid of any life. She might as well have been an effigy, though her slow blue pulse could be seen through her pallid skin, confirming that she was very much alive and human. Eventually Jana became quiet, despite the thick vapors that she was intoxicated by. Her mouth did not move again. 

“Severus, I’m so glad you’re here,” Voldemort smiled, upon seeing his distinct shape materialize in the doorway. 

“Forgive my intrusion-“ Snape tried, upon seeing the sinister display. He concealed his outrage, trying not to glance at the hollow young woman who he had grown to care for in his own bizarre way. 

“Your arrival is not an intrusion, Severus, but an opportunity…” Voldemort’s pitch raised a bit, his skeletal hand grasping the girl’s face to ensure she had nothing more to say. “Now that the holiday festivities are coming to an end, Miss Potter needs to return to Hogwarts, of course.” The boney limb abandoned the young seer and hovered over the glowing oleander, extinguishing it with silent magic. Soon the fumes, which were persuasive only to someone with Jana’s gifts dissipated. “I’m sure you understand that she couldn’t possibly travel back to school in such a state. I require that you assist in her return, being that you are Headmaster and everything.” Snape took calculated steps towards Jana who appeared in a dreamlike state, unaware of anything going on around her. As he came closer to the table, something glistened in a track shape around her frame; he fingered the substance, which left an oily residue on his fingertip that smelled distinctly of… 

“Hazelmead my Lord?” Snape asked curiously.

“I have everything I need, Severus. I no longer require her. By now I have plenty of vestal brews, and have finally procured the prophecies that she tried to conceal from me.” Voldemort’s tone was yanked down at the end by annoyance as he gestured to a large cabinet in the corner full of various bottles and vials, shutting and locking it with his mind. The parchment he had been scribbling on folded itself closed for future reference. “I would prefer that you discard her as unceremoniously as possible. Oracles and serpents have a deep and ancient connection. As such, Nagini can not do away with her.” 

Snape withdrew his wand, levitating Jana’s body and promising Voldemort of her swift disposal, heading into the woods. Under the cover of the night, he eventually lay her down on a pile of leaves, kneeling beside her. He dragged her into his lap, her body still twirling with pain every so often. He recalled the moment he had saved her from the Imperius Curse with a careful dose of Sunder Elixir. He wondered if a few droplets would have the same effect here. He had never doubted the power of prophecy but he had also never met such a powerful conduit. Sibyl Trewlawney had mild capabilities, but received randomly and occasionally at best. Jana was a true Seer, cursed by some sort of deep seeded connection with an alternate realm. But why? 

He found the vial he was looking for in his cloak, and moistened her lips with it. He encouraged her mouth to close, lifting her chin until her teeth finally met. The sight of her tongue protruding to meet the liquid was relieving. She swallowed. Although she did not speak or react to Snape’s presence, or the bitter cold of the winter air that was freezing her skin through her thin dress, her eyes began to vacillate predictably again. She looked more alive that way, more, present. 

“You’ve been hiding in The Room of Requirement, haven’t you?” Snape asked, that faint like of disappointment in his timbre. “I can’t think of anything more unceremonious.” Jana enfolded Snape’s neck with her arms tightly. There was nothing else she could do. He was either going to end her life, or save her. “You’re just like your mother, I don’t know why I didn’t piece this all together before.” Snape continued to speak to himself aloud. Jana’s hypotonic legs flopped around as he walked forward like a rag doll. “At least you’re not like James. Pig of a person. Disgusting.” Jana could feel her grasp loosening, but she couldn’t hold on any tighter. “ _ Levicorpus.” _

Jana faded in and out of consciousness. Pythia was still whispering parsletongue to her at such a fast rate she could barely follow. She managed to whimper a few times to express her displeasure but then would fall asleep. The sound of hooves awoke her next, and as she opened her eyes the faintest collection ahead of her could be seen. She gasped, not believing that she had just detected light for the first time in months. She convinced herself it was a hallucination until she opened her eyes again and there it was. Her body lowered onto a row of sharp spine like protrusions and when she ran her hand along it, there was a smooth leather like texture that lacked fur; Thestrals. Something like a blanket wafted over her body and warmed her. 

“Take her to the castle,” Snape whispered to someone. Instantly the Thestral lurched forward, and somehow her exhausted body stayed attached. Eventually the Thestral stopped trotting. Someone lifted her, their heavy breath loud in her ear as she bared her weight and their own. A door creaked for a long time before finally closing itself. The sound of a match being struck. A flicker of light. 

“She’s alive?” A voice gasped. And Jana fell into a deep sleep. 


	16. Pythia the Poltergeist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jana is haunted.

The bathtub was filled with as much water as it possibly could be without overflowing, though every so often a bit spilled down along the curves of it and made puddles around the claw feet. Jana was completely submerged, a thin nightgown clung to parts of her skin, and in other areas billowed far away from her until the fabric ballooned out into a bubble. The room was incredibly fragrant with lavender and eucalyptus which floated in large bouquets around the girl. The contents, charmed to stay hot and cozy, released steam that had fogged all of the windows. It was then that Ginny realized the water was nearly a tea, ever so stained by the herbs that had been steeping in it for days. She gasped at the site of it, and turned to look at Neville who had both guilt and defeat on his face. He had been enabling her, but she was suffering, and he was willing to do anything she asked.  
On the window sills were perfectly portioned bunches of gilly weed each resting between an hourglass. Three hour glasses were empty, and the fourth, about to be. They showed Jana respect, waiting for the hourglass to run out before disturbing her. What they could see of the bottom of her foot, was heavily pruned from being underwater for so long. Her hair a swirling ink in the tincture; she bobbed and swayed every so often, a mixture of oil in the tub giving her buoyancy. As the last grains of sand fell into the bottom of the hyperboloid, it made a gentle tinkling noise, like a windchime. The water parted ways in two glossy waves as Jana emerged from her tomb. The fish like gills that the plant had formed temporarily on her neck faded.   
Ginny and Neville stood there silently as the water dripped down her face, aerosolizing as she gasped for air. She seemed completely unaware of their presence, the pneuma concealing their distinct smells. Their odors usually would have gotten her attention immediately but she was a shell. Though Jana’s eyes were always otherworldly and rocked pendulum like in their atrophy, her gaze was straight and trance-like. Jana’s sodden arm reached up to the sill to retrieve her next bundle of gillyweed and turn her next hourglass, but Neville stopped her. His tight grasp on her slippery skin garnered none of her attention. Hermione offered a towel.  
“Three days?” Draco asked, using his free hand to relocate the gillyweed and hourglasses out of Jana’s reach. Neville nodded sadly.  
“Jana, let’s get dry and dressed, alright?” Ginny tried, holding the towel up at arms length as Neville soaked his shirt pulling her out of the tub. They wrapped her in the fuzzy cloth and lay her down on the rug. She was clearly dizzy from days of floating, the water making her weightless and removing all the normal painful pressure she bore.   
“Shhhhhh….shhhhhh…” Jana murmured, grabbing at her ears and patting her head.   
“You can go back in after you rest and dry up,” Neville persisted in a soothing voice.  
“They whisper things,” Jana inhaled, reaching out for through the steam that was making them all start to sweat.   
“I know they do, but let’s ignore them,” Ginny dried off Jana’s hair as Neville literally peeled off the soggy chemise. A gossamer robe flowed over Jana’s head, covering her waterlogged frame, its shapelessness making her look a bit like a flower hung to dry.   
“Pythia...you can’t let her in…” Jana commanded quietly, attempting to climb to her feet. “Burn the oleander!”   
It was Neville’s term to hush Jana, “We have, we have, every day. Draco stole all of it out of Snape’s storage.”  
“Draco?” Jana asked manically, “He can’t know I’m here!”  
“We didn’t tell him...it’s alright…” Ginny lied, a small smile grazing her lips. “Someone’s here to see you actually.”   
Professor Trelawney appeared through the steam. As she came closer to Jana she could feel a lightweight sensation starting in her stomach and trickling down through her feet. It wasn’t anything like the sensation she got during her own prophecies, but more like a warning, or a nudge, the sort of feeling you get when you’re someplace you ought not to be. As she kneeled at the girl’s cowering side, the parseltongue voices came at her quickly. The voice spoke so quickly it nearly felt as if there were five or ten voices. Maybe there were? Trelawney wondered aloud if this is what it was like to be Jana all the time. She could feel her equilibrium being thrown off with every whisper. Some of the voices, she was certain there were quite a few now, were angry while others were airy, almost gossip like, on the verge of giggling. She patted Jana’s head to console her, and as she did one voice in particular stood out, and she was the most condescending of all.   
Professor Trelawney backed away from Jana all at once and caught her breath. It startled her, this effeminate voice, that spoke like she knew everything about her. She turned towards everyone in the room who looked concerned, not knowing where to put their eyes. All they heard was incomprehensible hissing. Trelawyney inspected Jana at a distance, who was grasping her hair, and trying to speak, but every time she tried to say something it seemed to get clogged in her throat, and she writhed, hoping her movements would release it.   
“Help her!” Ginny encouraged.  
“I should be ashamed,” Trelawney replied distantly, “none of us would last five minutes in her head.”  
“That bad, huh?” Neville chimed in, his expression disturbed.   
“It’s like having a hundred people cursing at you and laughing at you at once…” Trelawney held back tears, “how does she turn this off? How could she possibly function? I didn’t believe her-”  
“It’s you who can help her right? Do something!” Ginny begged. .  
“Pythia. Pythos. It’s Greek for serpent,” Trelawney clarified.   
“So this is a poltergeist that only speaks snake?” Neville’s eyebrows raised, but the smug expression on his face disappeared as Jana began to bite herself. He calmed her somehow urging her to stop.   
“Precisely. I don’t think there’s anything I can do.” 

Since Snape had saved Jana’s life, Draco had not left her side. He spent the evenings in The Room of Requirement with Jana tucked safely under his arm. He too was a pariah now. It took about ten days, but Snape has managed to brew and deliver five flasks of Sunder Elixir to keep Jana’s symptoms minimal. Draco was dreading the journey to find Harry. He did not think Jana could handle it physically or mentally. He insisted she be exorcised before trying to go, and finally reached out to Neville for help. It took a lot of convincing, but as soon as Neville had laid eyes on poor Jana, he did everything he could to help. But everything was running out: potion, gillyweed, herbs, and time. 

“What do you mean? How do we exorcise her?” Ginny asked, gesticulating angrily. Trelawney was still staring, a useless pile of robes.   
“Sibyll!” Neville snapped in the professor’s face bravely.   
Trelawney stammered for a moment and then began to explain, “We need something that Pythia wants more than Jana. It will lure her away.”   
“Alright like what?”   
“Preferably a parselmouth.”   
“So we need Harry.”   
“Ideally,” Trelawney winced, realizing this was likely impossible.   
“Would a Slytherin work? I’d gladly sacrifice Pansy Parksinon,” Neville half chuckled, exchanging amused expressions with Ginny.   
“We could ask Professor Snape,” Ginny suggested boldly.   
“What?” Neville chirped.   
“I know, I know, but we’re out of options!”   
“What’s going on?” A voice asked. A bouquet of oleander preceded the person from whence the voice came, materializing through the steam. A black suit with a distinct Slytherin pin fastened to the tie. Draco quickly abandoned the flowers and rushed to Jana’s side, gathering her into his lap. Ginny and Neville grimaced in unison, it was strange to see Malfoy act, well, human.   
“I’m right here. Don’t be afraid…” That familiar glare in his eye darted across the room at the divination professor. “Aren’t you supposed to fix this or something?”   
“Professor Trelawney was just saying if we had a parseltongue we could lure the poltergeist away,” Neville piped up.   
“So we need Potter? How convenient,” Draco snarled.   
“Maybe Snape?” Ginny suggested again.   
“He doesn’t speak to snakes,” Draco frowned.   
“But he may know what to do, do you have any better options?” Ginny argued. Neville kneeled down next to Draco and reluctantly put his hand on Draco’s shoulder.   
“I got her. Go get him,” Neville barely managed to say. Draco gave him an affirming nod and disappeared into the steam.


	17. The Final Favor

Although Snape had been surprised by Draco’s request, he did reveal that Evan Rosier had been rumored to be a parseltongue. At first he refused to help at all, citing all he had already done. 

The two men, both secretly defunct deatheaters debated back and forth in Dumbledore’s old office, his portrait fast asleep in the presence of the drama. 

“Then why did you bother sparing her life?” Draco roared in frustration.   


They had been arguing for hours. 

That infamous placid expression overcame the new headmaster’s face and he turned away. And then, Draco did something he did not know was possible, he shed a tear right in front of him. The man whose help he had rebuked. The man tasked with protecting him as he carried out The Dark Lord’s wishes. The man who had stepped in when he couldn’t bring himself to assassinate their beloved headmaster. They had both betrayed Voldemort now. Draco was desperate, as he sobbed, “I love her…”

Snape climbed to his feet, the sound of the chairs legs scraping the floor echoed off the walls. And with one swift movement of his cloaked arm he apparated.


	18. The Exorcism

His head was shaved, which only served to highlight his chiseled cheekbones, and sharp eyebrows. He looked older like that, and less playful and alluring. He had been considered handsome by most with his signature tousled chestnut hair, but now his reputation preceded him. The room hardly recognized Christoph Rosier McKeely, a cloak covering his prisoner garb. When he laid eyes on Jana, he actually smiled. 

“You made it further than I thought you would without me,” he chuckled, fixing Snape with a glare as the former potions master checked the inmate once more for any potions or a hidden wand. Jana was rocking with a crazed gaze into nothingness, her hands hugging her ears. “And you’re completely blind once more. Pity,” Christoph added. Draco climbed to his feet and pointed his wand at Christoph who shook his head in response, taunting, “Be my guest.” 

“Draco,” Neville said with surprising gentleness, guiding his nemesis’s arm down. “It’s not worth it.” 

“Do you know what he did to her?” Draco snarled, looking at all of them quickly. 

“We’re going to lure Pythia to you!” Ginny announced as Snape magically locked all possible escape points. 

“It was bad enough she had the gaul to snog you but I see it’s gone much further than that,” Christoph gestured between Jana and Draco. 

“Enough,” Draco piped up. When Professor Trelawney made her presence known, the smug satisfaction of Christoph’s face was wiped clean. 

“Careful with that oleander Sibyll,” Christoph pointed nervously. 

“Scum,” Trelawney hissed, clutching a crystal ball in her free hand. “How could you?” 

“Oh come now. She loved it, just like Lucius said,” Christoph dared a smile. 

“My father would never do that!” Draco defended, his voice rasping as it held back a cry. 

“You sound rather confident,” Christoph sighed, “I clearly remember Lucius coming to see Jana and I at Domhail not that long ago. If he could have undressed her with his eyes, he would have, but I don’t think there’s a spell for that.” 

“You lie. You’ve always been a manipulative-“

“Ah yes. I remember it well. The way his hand caressed her breast through that thin nightgown as he promised her body to Rookwood if she misbehaved-“ 

“Stop it!” Draco whined.

“Ha!” Christoph nearly cheered, “He got her didn’t he? Tell me: how loud did she cry when he ravaged her?” 

Snape drew his wand and pointed it straight at Christoph’s head. He simmered a bit in place and calmed his demeanor. Jana continued to rock, the sounds of Pythia torturing her. She was barely present. 

“That’s alright. I’m sure Draco’s had his turn to play now. Those frocks and that porcelain face suit her. She looks like a doll, doesn’t she? How appropriate! Because that’s exactly what she is; a toy!” Christoph writhed in place with the madness of his words.

“She’s a child!” Trelawney exclaimed, sending a stinging hex hurtling at him. Christoph lurched but without his wand could do nothing. 

“She’s my play thing! And I don’t want to share!” Christoph continued somewhat annoyed. He had completely succumbed to madness, Azkaban did that to all manner of wizard no matter how dark. Suddenly he flung himself towards Draco but Snape halted his movement with nonverbal magic. “I miss the sound of her screaming. It’s very arousing. No, Christoph! Stop it! It hurts!” Another stunning hex came hurtling at Christoph once more, knocking him back into the wall forcefully. When he finally collected himself off the ground, the back of his shaven head glistened with a slimey accumulation of blood.

“I see I’ve wasted my time retrieving you. I’ll be sure to tell the Dark Lord how wasteful it was. Or rather, how wasteful you are,” Snape sneered. 

“She’s not even supposed to be alive, Severus, come on,” Christoph returned, causing a shock in Snape’s gaze. 

“What are you babbling about?” 

“He cursed her. Don’t you remember? She’s always had that limp! She was designed to be his Seer and she was supposed to be disposed of. You couldn’t bring yourself to do it could you?” Christoph mocked. 

Trelawney pointed her wand at Christoph's chest and began to mutter complex incantations. At the same time Neville and Ginny doused him with a cloud of heavily perfumed powder. Disorientated, Christoph began to stumble around as he coughed, trying in vain to waft it away. Pythia’s voice became audible to all of them as she shrieked and laughed, a blur pulling away from Jana’s body, which fell backward onto the ground. Her eyes closed and she rolled over to her side, into a deep sleep. The blur charged Christoph who begged at the top of his lungs in Parseltongue. Despite his pleading it soon entered his body completely. He writhed in pain, clutching at himself like Jana once did. As he became accustomed to the possession, he crawled around in search of Jana. When he finally found her, he took her face into his hands and proclaimed calmly: “See you on the other side of the veil.” 

He collapsed to the ground beside her, and was no more. 

  
  



	19. The Other Secret Keeper

The windchimes tinkled as a breeze swept the place. A hobbling figure headed towards the small abode made of plaster and shell fragments. Jana had left as soon as Draco fell asleep. She didn’t want him to die too. When he had told her Christoph was dead, she had no particular feelings about it. She knew he was going to die soon, for she had prophesied it but she did not want to know how. It was a relief, she hated to admit. After saying a small prayer that Christoph was at peace with his mother beyond the veil she had thanked Ginny and Neville and Snape and Trelawney the best she knew how. 

She was on her own now. 

She could not bear to drag Draco into a single new misadventure. 

She knocked on the door with intense apprehension. The newlyweds, Bill and Fleur both answered the door, wands drawn. Jana’s enormous pocketed skirt moved with the chimes. She lowered her head and presented her wand on both of her palms. Fleur quickly confiscated it. 

“I’d forgotten we made you a secret keeper,” Fleur sighed. 

“Is there anything else on you?” Bill asked quickly, never lowering his wand. 

“Yes, my pockets. There are potions. Please take them,” Jana whimpered, dropping to her knees with fatigue, “I mean you no harm. I only wish to talk.” 

“Get up!” Fleur commanded, wincing with genuine fear of Jana. 

“I don’t think I can, Fleur,” Jana simpered, her hands visibly trembling as she sat back and pulled her legs around, “the flask may help. May I?” Bill brought the flange to Jana’s mouth who took several large gulps of a viscous liquid that smelled like roses. 

“Are you alone?” Bill asked, replacing the cork. 

“I swear on Harry’s life that I am,” Jana panting, cringed with pain as she tried to stand. Bill soon helped her but not without a gasp from Fleur. 

“You aren’t actually going to let her in this house, are you?” Fleur squeaked, watching as Bill lifted Jana into his arms. “It’s bad enough that she knows where we are. I can’t believe you made her a secret keeper.” Jana’s body plopped onto the couch heavily. 

Jana squeezed her wrists together and offered them to Fleur, insisting, “Restrain me. For peace of mind. I don’t blame you.” 

Fleur advanced her wand tip, “...behind your back…”

“Fleur!” Bill nearly scolded, but Jana struggled to put her arms around to her spine and bared her teeth as the spell tightly wound around her arms turning her pams red from the constriction. 

“I would like to start off by apologizing for what happened at your wedding-“

“We could have died!” Fleur screamed. 

“Never. They were looking for Harry, who I knew would escape. I had no concerns-“ Jana tried but to her surprise, Bill clutched a tuft of Jana’s locks in his strong first and craned her neck back. 

“They used unforgivable curses on my brothers,” Bill snarled, twirling his wrist to pull her hair closer to the root. 

“I too was appalled, Bill. I’m very sorry-“ Jana cried. 

“And you’re sorry for the ambush when we moved Harry too then, right? Bill, get her out of here!” Fleur's eyes were wet with tears, covering her mouth regretfully. 

“I had to tell them!” Jana squealed, tightening her eyelids at the pain of Bill wrangling her head, “it was the only way to convince The Dark Lord that I am on his side.” Bill released Jana’s hair at once, and backed away, drawing his wand. He pointed it at Jana’s head, but his wrist trembled. 

“Espionage?” Fleur asked in her full accent, as the word was French. Jana nodded. The binds on Jana’s wrists vanished instantly. 

Bill kneeled in front of Jana, looking up into her face with disbelief although she couldn’t see it, “you’re a spy?” 

Jana nodded quickly, “I’ve been trying to mislead them for months. I wanted to tell you but everything went awry. And Harry thinks I’ve betrayed him-“ Jana tried to continue but instead she cried, hard. Bill and Fleur exchanged glances, feeling sorry for Jana and their own behavior. Fleur made Jana tea. By the time it was brewed and cooled, Jana had composed herself. “I had fooled them, Bill, for quite some time, but now he’s onto us.” Jana began, taking a sip. “You Know Who...he came and ripped me from my bed one night. Before I knew it I was in a trance on hazelmeade and burnt oleander...he kept me like that for days…he heard all of my prophecies...I couldn’t stop it!” 

”How are you alive?” he asked ominously. 

“Severus. He was supposed to kill me. But for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to do it-“

“Why wouldn’t You- Kno- Who kill you himself?” Fleur chimed in, her tone growing suspicious again. 

Bill knew exactly why. 

“She’s a Seer, Fleur. Not just any Seer. She’s an incredibly powerful prophetess…even You-Know-Who can’t mess with ancient magical laws and-“

“Nagini couldn’t either-“ Jana added.

“Because she’s a serpent.” Bill and Jana said in unison. 

“The flask?” Bill asked. 

“‘I’ve always been haunted but Pythia reached her peak these past few months. Without Christoph she completely took me over. I am very weak. Severus made this for me.”

“You were haunted?” Bill asked. 

“Yes. As soon as he put out the pyre she latched onto me like never before. She does not obey him. She’s much stronger than that.” 

“Before?” Bill persisted. 

“Christoph is a parseltongue. He always managed to keep her quiet-”

“You speak of this like she’s bothered you your whole life,” Bill replied angrily. 

“Jana is tired,” Fleur added. 

“She has. I don’t mean to be aloof, Bill. I’ve always been trying to ignore her but she whispers things. Sometimes prophetic, sometimes cruel. Now the silence is more frightening to be honest,” Jana admitted, slurping hertea. 

Fleur took a seat next to Jana now and returned her wand, “How can we help?”

“If you could somehow tell Harry that I did not betray them. I’ve got information, that would be very important to him. I don’t know how to reach him,” Jana’s voice grew frantic, she paused, taking a long swig to calm herself. 

“I’m not sure what to do,” Bill replied as Jana stared through his chair, her eyes rocking back and forth like the pendulum in a grandfather clock. Total blindness had taken a toll on her, the green was nearly gone, leaving behind two gray circles and the atrophy was becoming more obvious, her lids hanging at times, struggling to stay open. “Please. Stay here and rest. We can figure things out over the next few days.”

“I can’t do that!” Jana climbed to her feet, and then stumbled, “I’ve already inconvenienced you enough!” 

“Please,” Fleur pleaded, guiding her back to the sofa, “please rest. We’ll all have clearer thoughts tomorrow. “Jana nodded with hesitance, cocking her head to the side noticing a distant wind chime. 

“Who’s there?” Jana whispered, rocking her head along with her eyes. Bill and Fleur drew their wands once more, but the sight they saw through the window was one for sore eyes. 

“Bloody hell!” Bill exclaimed, running out of the cottage quickly, and Fleur followed. Jana decided to stay put on the couch. She couldn’t possibly move another inch. Suddenly the dwelling was filled with hasty footsteps and commotion. Several people were talking over one another about bringing someone upstairs. 

“They tortured her!” a familiar voice squeaked. Jana struggled to her feet, using every surface she could find to hold her body up, and when that failed, she crawled. 

“He’s dead!” It was Harry’s voice, this Jana knew for sure. Jana let out a painful moan, trying to get anyone’s attention. The scattered noises of people and floorboards vibrated Jana’s skull. The hushing tones of water running above competed with the noise until there was a messy sound in her head, much like when a symphony warms up before a concert. She clutched her ears, trying to drown out the cacophony, rocking on the floor for what felt like hours. Something was grabbing her, and moving her. It smelled like nothing...perhaps tallow and water. 

“You’re alive!” Harry’s voice cheered, but broke with emotion, “you’re actually alive!” Finally the noises simmered down. Jana wiggled her fingers in front her to find whoever was holding her. 

“Harry?” she begged, tears welling up in her eyes, “Harry?”

“It’s me!” Harry replied, “I’m so pleased to see you.”

“You are?” Jana sighed. 

“Nothing could make me happier,” Harry continued, “Bill explained everything.”

“If there isn’t a job as an auror with your name on it at the end of all this, well, blimey,” Dean Thomas added. 

“You escaped!” Jana leaped, reaching out her arms in the direction of his voice. He grabbed her hand and reassured her. 

“How did you know we were captured?” Luna’s effervescent timbre filled Jana’s ears with ease. 

“Luna?” Jana exclaimed, turning her head to find her excitedly. Luna tapped Jana’s shoulder gently, allowing Jana to grasp her fingertips for a moment. 

“It’s me, Ron,” he didn’t smell like himself, and was clearly boring his eyes into her, perturbed by her pupils swinging over and over again. 

“Don’t worry about her chiroptera gaze, Ron, it’s normal in the blind,” Luna added aloud, taking a seat beside her old friend. Ron puckered his lips awkwardly. 

“A chippy what?” Dean furrowed his brow, now looking at Jana more closely, “she’s really your sister?” Harry nodded. They explained everything that had happened at Malfoy Manor; who Dobby was and his demise, what they had done to Hermione, and how Draco pretended not to know who Harry was. 

“So now you know his heart,” Jana smiled when they were finished with the narrative. Everyone in the room exchanged awkward glances. 

“Something like that,” Harry sighed, worry formed his crows feet as he made a half hearted smile. 

They all headed outside for fresh air, crossing the beach for a bit as the seabreeze splashed their hair with bits of salt and sand. 

Dean guided Jana’s hand towards his hill and pushed her into it, elbow deep. She smiled widely at the clouds. Luna decorated it with some kelp that had washed onto the shore, commenting, “A perfect nargle home.”

They all enjoyed the shoreline in silence for a while, until someone finally broke the tension. 

“What have you been up to?” Luna asked, poking some sand with a stick she had found, “haven’t seen you since Christmas.” Jana dug her hands deeply into the sand and then held them up, allowing it to flow through her fingers. 

“I’ve never seen sand...or the sea,” Jana smiled, taking fists full of the stuff like a young child and dropping it again with pleasure. 

Dean joined Jana, fashioning a hill, “it’s fun isn’t it?” 

Jana nodded, “to answer your question Luna, I’ve mostly making potions for The...for you-know-who...Draco has been protecting me of course…but The Dark Lord is onto us I’m afraid, I’d be dead if Severus hadn’t saved me…”

“What?” Hermione lept. 

“Saved you? From what?” Harry’s tone asked frantically. 

“The Dark Lord-“

”Voldemort,” Harry corrected. 

“Yes, him. He snatched me in my sleep and put me in a trance for days...collected all of the prophecies...he knows Harry...and he gave me to Severus to kill… but he wouldn’t do it...” Jana shook her head. 

“Bloody hell,” Ron sighed, looking out at the waves. 

“My poltergeist got vicious towards the end...“ 

“Wait, I thought you exchanged your inner eye for your sight,” Harry interrupted. 

“A poltergeist, Jana?” Luna tried to stay on topic. 

“Why didn’t he just kill you himself?” Dean asked as he poured some sand through Jana’s outstretched hand and she grinned at the sensation. 

“Voldemort distracted Pythia, my poltergeist, with Nagini in exchange for my eyes. Now Pythia was angry that she was unable to speak through me for the past few months and she won’t give my eyes back either-“

“Your eyes!” Ron gasped, trying to sort everything out. 

“I think she means metaphorically,” Hermione clarified. Jana nodded. 

“So poltergeists whisper prophecies? I didn’t know that,” Luna half smiled now building a sandcastle herself. 

“Not always...but she always tried to come after me…” Jana showed everyone her flask, “Severus made me a Sunder Elixir-“

“Is that what he used to stop the Imperius Curse?” Hermione jumped in. 

“Precisely. But you see, Christoph-”

“Wait why didn't He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named kill you himself?” Hermione asked brashly. 

Jana was quiet for a moment before she explained that killing a haunted Seer could mean serious trouble for him, and how her poltergeist in particular was partial to snakes.

“What was that about Christoph?” Harry asked.

Jana nibbled her lower lip, “In short; He’s dead.”

  
  



	20. Files

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally look at them.

None of them said a word. What was there to say? They took Jana’s lead and just moved on from it. He couldn’t hurt her anymore, and in this, he took comfort.

“Come,” Ron encouraged suddenly, bringing Jana to her feet, “I want you to see the sea.” Harry admired Jana’s crowded tooth grin as she stumbled forward keeping up with Ron’s lead. She giggled as the waves came up, its foam accumulating on her arms. It was cold, but exciting.

“There’s a fair amount of sea lavender here,” Luna shared, the end of a small wave consuming her ankles. Jana was quite interested, and they walked off together to procure it; naturally there was a small pair of shears in Jana’s dress pocket.

“She’s been at Draco’s house all this time?” Hermione frowned, tucking a windswept lock behind her ear.

“I dunno,” Harry replied, his gaze somewhere on the horizon, “she seems quite peaceful though, doesn’t she?” Ron and Hermione agreed.

When Lupin and Tonks eventually showed up at Shell Cottage, Lupin ran towards Jana unbridled, sweeping her up into his arms. He wept openly, overcome by her presence, stroking her hair and offering her various sweets as they caught up. Tremendous guilt consumed Lupin’s mouth as he listened to his goddaughter describe her secret life as a double agent. A spy. He did not let her out of his sight.

“I believe these are yours,” Lupin cheered, pulling an enormous stack of files from his trunk that evening, “I never looked at them, I promise. I was waiting for us to do it together. When you’re ready of course.” Jana thanked him for holding onto them and filled him in on what had been going on for the past few months. She then asked for privacy for her and Tonks and Lupin, so they gathered together in an upstairs bedroom.

“Tonks,” Jana started squeezing her hand tightly, “I want you to know that your father was not killed by snatchers, it was someone else who killed him.”

Tonk’s tear filled expression bolted up to look at Jana, who began rocking a bit like she used to. She tightened her grip, as if pained to continue.

“Then what happened to him?” Tonks frowned, clutching the small bump that had begun to form on her waist. She had not told Jana yet.

“The Dark Lord...he was trying to fashion another horcrux for himself...he’s been weakened by what Harry, and Ron, and Hermione have been doing. He was not successful. Draco and I...we stole his body and buried him properly. I promise.” Tonks wrapped her arms around Jana as she finished speaking, thanking her over and over again, for telling her the truth, and showing her father dignity and respect.

“Jana...Remus and I are expecting a baby,” Tonks began holding Jana’s scarred hand carefully on her abdomen. A quiet exhalation escaped her porcelain lips and she smiled, tilting her head to the side as she felt it.

“And how do you feel?” Jana asked. Tonks and Remus both exchanged glances, quite relieved at how excited Jana seemed.

“A bit of nausea here and there, but otherwise-” Tonks started, but Jana began to dig into her pockets, eventually withdrawing a small satchel.

“This is a tea...it will help and is safe for the baby,” Jana offered, “it helped Calandra a lot.” Tonks thanked her profusely and then excused herself. Jana was quite interested in the files.

Lupin and Jana sat in silence for a while, the sea wind rattled the single window in the room. Their hands were resting on the files in anticipation.

“I want you to look first,” Jana announced, leaning back in the chair. She listened to the papers turn and crinkle for a while, her thumbnail rubbing against her bottom teeth. She was nervous somehow.

“I don’t understand,” Lupin finally said.

“What’s wrong, Remus?”

“This is not what I remember…” The rifling of parchment grew quicker and Lupin groaned every so often eventually dropping what sounded like a stack of them to the ground. It startled Jana and Lupin was quick to put the files down and comfort her.

“What does it say?”

“You were brought to St. Mungo’s for the first time at fifteen months old for your leg. That was after James and Lily were killed, I don’t understand.” Jana furrowed her brow and reached out in futility at the papers she would never see. Lupin handed her one anyway.

Her godfather took a deep sigh, “The abandoned child was found with a deformity in her right lower extremity. It appears to be curse related given the irreparably twisted nature of the bone. There is no scarring. A brace has been applied to assist in reteaching the child to walk…”

“I wasn’t born with it?” Jana asked her eyelids peeling back.

“Where’s your first admission? Sirius brought you there at birth. You couldn’t breathe as I recall and you never came home-” Lupin let out a gasp, which sent Jana into a panic. “No, no, no this can not be.”

There was a knock at the door. “Is everything alright?” Harry’s voice called. Jana answered it, and shut the door quickly.

“Professor! Professor Lupin!” Harry exclaimed, guiding him into the bed.

“Remus, are you alright?” Jana chirped, putting her hands on his shoulders. Lupin clutched his chest and with his other hand gestured to the floor.

There was a photograph.

Harry took slow even steps over to it. It was face down. He was careful to keep it that way as he made his way back to Jana and Lupin. Harry eyed them both before turning to over.

It was of Lily, James, Harry, and Jana, together.


	21. Littoral Rumpus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jana goes for a midnight stroll on the shoreline.

Jana went for a stroll on the beach that night when everyone was asleep. Lupin was so distraught that Jana made him a Calming Draught with Fleur’s help and put him to bed. There were so many unanswered questions. According to Lupin the photo was impossible, it had to be a spell or doctored in some way. What did it matter? Nothing would change their current state. That mystery was to be unraveled another day. 

She placed a homing spell on the windchime to prevent her from getting lost. She eventually got close enough to the sea so that it tickled her toes in bouts. She thought for a moment she heard a voice, and tried to listen carefully, though the waves drowned out most of the noise. Faintly she heard a voice calling her name. 

It grew louder.

It was Draco. 

“You can’t be here!” Jana shrieked. She was suddenly clenched tightly in a familiar grasp, and overcome with the scent of wood ash and chamomile. 

He kissed her deeply, “Why did you leave me?” Suddenly Draco released her, and his breathing staggered. 

“Who’s with you?” Harry’s voice roared from behind her. Draco tossed his wand into the sand and threw his hands up. 

“Not a soul. I swear it!” Draco replied. 

Jana turned towards Harry, getting in front of Draco, “Don’t Harry! He’s alone!” Draco’s wand went soaring into Harry’s hand with a flick of his own. 

“How’d you find us?” Harry roared. 

Draco pointed to a pin fastened tightly to his jumper, “it’s got a protean charm and a homing charm as well.” 

“He can’t see or get into the house, Harry. I would never betray a Fidelius Charm,” Jana clarified. 

“Incarcerous,” Harry growled, the binds wrapping Draco’s form with force, knocking him to the ground, “who’s with you?” 

“No one!” Draco insisted again, “I swear on my parents’ lives!” Harry lifted his foot and smashed Draco’s face, causing Jana to let out a horrified scream. He pushed Draco on his side to prevent him from choking on his own blood and it flowed freely down his lips and cheek as he turned. 

“Get him out of here, or I’ll kill him next,” Harry snarled at Jana. Draco spit out a copious amount of crimson secretions, the sand sticking to his face. 

“I’m here to tell you where a horcrux is, you nutter!” Draco yelled into the wind, his voice wet with the blood pooling into his throat. Harry stopped dead in his tracks. 

“Don’t be deceived! Come Jana!” Harry commanded.

“He’s telling the truth. I didn’t want to say anything until I knew for sure!” Jana defended, siphoning the blood from Draco’s face with her wand, “it seems he’s confirmed our suspicions-”

“What?” Harry’s breathing intensified as he looked between them. 

“It will be very dangerous to retrieve. Perhaps impossible,” Jana continued. 

“Go on,” Harry turned to Jana, kicking Draco as he rolled on the ground to come closer to them. 

“I will, but please, release Draco first,” Jana tried. 

“Absolutely not,” Harry returned, his face emotionless. Draco went into a fit of coughing, blood splattering the sand in perfectly circular droplets. 

“Aguamenti,” Jana mumbled, spraying his face down with the water she conjured from her palm to clear it of the blood, continuing to suction the mixture of sand, blood, and water from his face with her wand. She then used all her strength to at least bring him to a sitting position. The sand from his hair, tumbled down his face, adhering itself to where she had just sprayed.

“You hid Severus’s textbook in the Room or Requirement, didn’t you?” Jana led with a question much to Harry’s surprise. 

“How do you know-“ 

“Do you remember a tiara of some sort?” Jana continued. 

“Yes, but what-“

“It’s a horcrux,” Jana said firmly. 

“Is this some sort of joke?” Harry huffed in disbelief. 

“Jana touched it looking for her own potions books. It made her really sick,” Draco piped up, his speech moist and garbled. It was then that Harry noticed he had knocked a few of his teeth out, “I approached Snape about it, and the textbook. He got all bent out of shape...put a permanent sticking charm on them both. Now we’ll have to destroy a lot more than the diadem itself.”

“We?” Harry nearly laughed, looking around as the moonlight reflected off of the sea.“How do I know this isn’t some kind of ruse? I don’t even know if you’re here alone!” Harry shouted, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. 

“He’s alone!” Jana shrieked angrily, now noticing the teeth herself with her fingertip and applying some sort of salve to his gum.

“This is rubbish,” Harry persisted, pacing a bit in the sand. 

“It made me feel funny...this tiara...it made me feel the way I felt when you come near me…” Jana’s eyes grew glossy. 

“When I came near you?” Harry scowled, taking a few steps toward her. 

“Yes,” Jana shuddered, clutching her chest, “suddenly when you come near me I feel...strange…” 

“When did this start? After V-”

“It’s taboo, Harry!” Jana shrieked, stopping him from once again uttering He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named’s name aloud and having them all found again. 

“Oh, right,” Harry wagged his finger at Jana, as if she could see it. 

“When you came to me in the cottage, I felt it for the first time,” Jana’s voice grew panicky, “it felt just like the diadem!” She clawed her eyebrows, driving her palms into her sockets hard. She whimpered in frustration until Harry released Draco, seeing that she was about to break skin. As soon as the bonds vanished, Draco grabbed Jana’s wrists to stop her, and began comforting her tenderly. The way Harry’s eyelids wrinkled together at the site of them, would have made anyone aware of his disgust, but instead it was lost to the salty wind. 

“It’s alright...I’m alright...don’t fuss, darling,” Draco soothed, guiding her hands to her lap, and stroking her long black hair. 

“I don’t understand…” Harry persisted, “how could I make you feel sick?”

“I dunno,” Jana cried. Much to Harry’s chagrin, Draco pulled her into his chest for comfort, rubbing her back gently and peeking down at her, trying to lift her chin up. 

“Enough. If I see much more, I’m going to puke,” Harry scowled, shaking his head. Draco turned angrily towards his arch nemesis all at once but Jana was quick to grab him and talk him down. His face was bright red with frustration, the veins in his forehead emphasized in the moonlight as he tried to control himself. 

“You know she still cries in her sleep every night,” Draco barked, keeping his fingers interlaced with Jana’s, but his gaze directly on Harry, “mostly about you. She’s doing all this for you!”

“How would you even know that?” Harry huffed, all of his wild jetblack hair wafting with the wind, along with his shirt which was much too large. Draco’s body relaxed, leaning back towards Jana to join her. She occupied herself with the sand, rubbing the back of Draco’s hand with her thumb methodically. No one spoke as the noisy waves crashed their foam down on the shore in the darkness. “I get it. You know what, Jana? You should leave too!” 

“Why don’t you believe me?” Jana sobbed. 

“I told you this would happen,” Draco huffed. “It’s fine. I’m just glad you’re alive.” 

“Alive?” Harry huffed. “Her safety or lack thereof is your fault!” 

“I’m not here to argue. I’m here to tell you about a horcrux because I want you to destroy it. We’re willing to help you.” 

“Willing?” Harry kicked a bit of sand. 

“Stop arguing!” Jana shrieked. “Do you want help destroying this horcrux or not?” 

Harry’s eyes darted back and forth between his only family and Malfoy. He rubbed his eyes roughly hoping this was a dream - make that nightmare. 

“I swear on my life, Potter,” Draco finally said in a normal voice. Jana had managed to grow his teeth back and clean him up. Her healing magic was unprecedented. 

“Do you?” Harry challenged smuggly, out reaching his arm. 

“Yes,” Draco nodded, reaching for a handshake. 

“Enough to make an Unbreakable Vow?” Harry asked. 

Draco took one look at Jana and said, “I’d like nothing more.” 


	22. Legilimens!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jana gives Harry a glimpse.

“Well he can’t come in here!” Fleur protested, her straw hair living up to its color as she fastened a robe around her nightgown. 

“Of course not,” Lupin reassured her. 

“He doesn’t have to. It’s about time I leave anyway,” Jana explained. 

“No!” Harry leaped, his hand reaching in her direction. “Not yet.” 

“You’re heading to that bank soon I suppose. It’s not like I can come with you anyway,” Jana retorted. 

“How would you know that?” Harry’s eyebrows became one in confusion. 

“We’ve known the sword was fake, I just didn’t know how to reach you-“

“How did you know?” Harry asked, surprised. 

“When Bellatrix brought it home, I mean, to Malfoy Manor, Draco and I could tell immediately. She showed it to us, before she put it in her vault at...Ginvats?”

“Gringots,” Lupin corrected, “you’ve never been there, either, have you?”

Jana shook her head, fingering her collar, “The sword of Gryffindor is supposed to be forged of pure silver. Silver warms quickly in the hand, especially goblin silver. I had a feel. The core of that sword is some type of alloy. Only those skilled in advance alchemy could have known, like Albus.”

“You could have sent a Patronus to tell us,” Harry suggested. 

“They can do that?” Jana asked sadly, turning her head towards the distinct scent of sandalwood and gardenia, “Hermione...I didn’t know that.”

“We tried a few times, remember? It just didn’t work,” Hermione interrupted without announcing her arrival. 

Jana shook her head unconvinced, “I had forgotten about being Secret Keeper until recently...my memory has been getting worse…” 

“What do you mean?” Hermione hissed. 

“I’m sorry, but ever since Bill...well...I’ve...I’ve forgotten some things…it’s hard to remember sometimes,” Jana frowned. 

“We’ll figure that out,” Harry reassured.

“Everyone at Hogwarts will help me now that they know,” Jana elaborated. 

“Ginny knows the truth?” Harry asked, his eyes glimmering with sadness from missing the love of his life so desperately. Jana nodded.

“She was incredible, Harry. She and Neville helped me with. Well you know…”

“What happened when you left? I heard you apparated with Rookwood,” Harry asked suddenly. 

They were all listening intently, the beginning of a grimace forming on each of their faces, not really wanting to know. “What do you think happened?” Jana heaved, repositioning herself painfully. Harry’s eyes turned hollow, staring at his sister who was a noble Gryffindor; braver than he could have ever imagined. 

Lupin took her hand, “The photo. I still don’t understand.”

“It’s alright,” Jana smiled. “It doesn’t matter. 

“Stay on high alert. Use your wand-“ Lupin tried. 

“I know,” Jana smiled. She reached out for Tonks who guided her hand to her stomach. Jana leaned down and whispered, “Bye Teddy.” 

“How did she-“ Tonk’s looked at Lupin, glassy eyed, who shrugged and tried to hold back enormous tears. 

Bill was next to shake her hand, “After all this is over I’ll be happy to call you my colleague.”

Jana’s cheek curled up as she forced a smile to think of something like that. 

“I believe you can do it,” Fleur encouraged, not knowing what to say or do.

Ron clasped her on the shoulder, “Stay alive, mate. Harry needs you, you know?” Jana giggled a bit and tapped his hand. 

“Jana, I-“ Hermione stepped forward awkwardly, her hands writhing before her. “I admire you. You’re the bravest woman I’ve ever met.” Jana’s eyes widened, her gray green orbs glazing over with emotion. 

“And you are the smartest,” Jana smiled. Hermione held back worried tears as she watched Harry throw his arms around his sister desperately. It was as if he were dangling from a cliff and Jana was the last bit of rock his fingers could clutch. Jana’s scarred hand, albeit faded, came up and tousled her brother's hair gently. 

“I’ll be just fine,” Jana soothed. Harry held her at arm's length. 

“I’m sure of it,” Harry exhaled. When they looked around, everyone had left, politely giving them privacy. 

“Harry,” Jana began. “Look into my eyes.” 

“But legilimency can’t be performed on the blind-“ 

“It can if I allow it,” Jana replied. Harry took a deep breath in and bore his gaze into her empty one. 

He gasped as all around him materialized into his childhood home. 

He could hear his mother screaming and begging for Voldemort to stop. He turned and realized he was himself as an infant child, and saw a crib beside his. A tiny Jana was there, two hardly human hands lifting her from where she sat peacefully. She giggled at the hooded figure and Harry watched in horror as Voldemort pointed his wand at her head and muttered an incantation. Jana’s chubby body was engulfed in a pleasant yellow light as a wraith like shape pulled from the ceiling and was instantly drawn to the child who was now writhing around and fussing. 

“Put her down!” His father’s voice screamed. All at once the hooded figure dropped Jana purposefully to the ground where both the yellow light and the malevolent shapes followed until they were completely absorbed into her frame. She cried out in excruciating pain, her leg turned in an unnatural way. 

“I won’t kill her,” Voldemort’s voice nearly chuckled. “I’ll take good care. She will be my Seer, as long as she lives...AVADA KEDAVRA!” 

Everything evaporated in a green smoke. Suddenly the same Jana, a bit older, was walking around with a tiny brace on her leg. She hobbled past a familiar looking black robe. There was a knock at the door followed by echoing voices. 

_ Albus, please.  _

_ You think this is what is best for her? You think this is what Lily would have wanted?  _

_ I’m not surrendering her to some werewolf! She has to be protected.  _

_ We’ve finished Domhail. There’s already five children there. Remus and I will take her-  _

_ What about her potions?  _

_ Severus...you’ve done enough. We can’t fix it. I appreciate you trying to heal her but-  _

_ Don’t you think it’s strange that the curse didn’t lift after he died? Do you think- _

_ Voldemort is dead, Severus.  _

_ Please don’t take her! Please!  _

Snape’s younger voice echoed as the scene fell blurry. 

It was sunny now. A child of about five was scribbling away on a bit of parchment in a garden. 

“Who’s that Janey?” A light voice asked. A red curl could be seen in his peripheral vision. It must have been Calandra talking. 

“My brother,” Jana’s innocent voice replied, rubbing the drawing affectionately with her finger. 

“Is it Christoph or August?” Calandra asked. 

“Neither,” Jana giggled. Her thinning hand drew a scar and glasses on the boy and she kissed it. 

The sunlight narrowed into a beam. Harry’s eyes followed it to a marble floor where two teenage figures sat. They were in a library of sorts. The first figure was Jana, her scars distorting her face, the second was instantly recognizable as Draco Malfoy. Jana sniffled, as Draco’s hand came up to touch her face. 

“Don't be afraid of me,” Draco soothed. 

“I’m not afraid. I just want you to stop lying-“

“I’ve never lied-“ 

“You said I’m pretty!” Jana whimpered, sniffling as she pulled away from his grasp. 

“You are!” Draco admitted. It was a strange thing to hear him say about anyone. 

“I don’t want to be anything despite my scars.”

“Despite them? Jana, you’re beautiful because of them!” 

Jana sniffled again, “You really think that?” 

“I don’t think that, Jana, I know that.” Draco replied and leaned in, kissing Jana’s lips gently. 

And then there was a bright light. A peaceful calm overcame him. 

“Oh you’re so pretty, my child,” a woman’s voice said.

“You’re my mother?” Jana gasped. Lily Potter smiled and nodded gently. “Oh, I see,” Jana replied blankly, “I’ve died then?”    
“Not yet,” Lily grinned, “there’s still time for that.” 

“I want to stay here with you!” Jana’s voice begged. 

“You can stay, but not yet. I think you’ve got a lot to do, my love,” Lily sighed. 

“I’m so sorry about Draco, mother, I didn’t know-“

“Come now, he’s very handsome. I don’t blame you.” 

“Harry’s angry with me,” Jana sniffled, wiping away her tears. 

“He could never be angry with you. He understands, even if he doesn't let on,” Lily reassured, “he’s got a temper like your father.”

Jana released Harry of his mental mining. Harry took in methodical breaths as he tried to process everything. 

“So your leg...is like my…” Harry gently fingered his forehead. 

“Yes.” 

“But Lupin said-“

“I think Albus used a memory charm.” 

Harry’s eyes widened, “But why-“ 

“The curse never lifted because-“ 

“Voldemort never really died. The Horcruxes, I understand.” 

“Harry,” Jana whispered. 

“Yes?” 

For the first time in a long time, Jana’s eyes grew animated, “Be not afraid, for I have seen. What is to come...it’s glorious.”


	23. The First Time, The Last Time

Draco stood in The Room of Requirement, staring down the diadem that was all too well known to be a Horcrux now. It was no use. Snape had placed a Permanent Sticking Charm upon it and no amount of hexes or powerful potion solvents would move it. The blonde put his hands deep into his pockets as he sighed in frustration.   
  


“Big day, tomorrow,” he commented, his voice echoing across the room. Jana nodded, her legs dangling off their bed. She needed to stay far from the cursed object. Everytime she came near it, she fell violently ill.   
  


“Are you sure Fiendfyre will work?” Jana asked, as his footsteps approached. The richness of the wool in his suit grazing her fingertips as he wedged himself between her arms. He rested his head on her shoulder like a child.   
  


“I do,” Draco sighed. Jana smiled as she stroked his head.   
  


“I’m going to miss you,” she whispered.   
  


“I’m right here, there’s nothing to miss. When the war is over-“

”We could never be, Draco. I am not yours. It’s already been foretold. I’ve seen her, your wife-“ 

“Stop!” Draco straightened himself, clutching her arms with worry. “Don’t talk like that.”   
  


“Don’t be cross,” Jana frowned, reaching out for his face. “We’re almost there. We don’t have much time left.”   
  


Draco charged her with all of his passion, holding her pathetic frame to him tightly and kissing her hard. His fingertip pressed on the tip of her chin, encouraging her mouth open. As the kiss deepened, they found themselves as close as two people could be.   
  


A chill awoke Draco the next morning. He grasped around in the sunrise for their blanket, making sure Jana’s scarred shoulders were also shielded from the castle cold.   
  


“Malfoy?” Jana whimpered as she cuddled up to him, encouraging the blanket over them both. Draco’s eyes opened wide. She’d never called him that. Not once.   
  


“Potter?” Draco gasped quietly, tracing her face with his thumb.   
  


“I love you.” 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore wasn’t the only one who visited Harry in the great in between.

“Harry!” Jana called excitedly in the distance. He looked around him through the white smoke until finally he saw a figure running towards him. She threw herself at him, enveloping his body in a tight hug. 

“You’re here?” Harry cheered excitedly, cupping her face with his hand. It was then that he realized she did not have a single scar. As Jana took a few steps backwards to look him up and down, she did so smoothly. There was not a single indication of hobbling. Her bare feet stood straight and free of any bracing. 

“We couldn’t be more proud!” Jana smiled, looking him square in the eye. She took in the features of his face for a moment. Her eyes were green like his. Like their mother’s. Her pupils were perfectly black. He could nearly see his own reflection in them as they shined. She was whole again. 

“We?” Harry asked, looking around to ensure he had not missed someone. 

“Mother and father...and Sirius and Tonks and Remus and Fred and Iagan...I do need to get back to them,” Jana explained, her tone full of joy. 

“You died too?” Harry begged, grabbing her finger tips. 

Jana smirked, “Just me.” 

“But he killed me, he-“ 

“Not exactly. He killed the horcrux in you. I was a horcrux too.” 

“What? How long have you known that?” 

“Before you even told me about them. Pythia told me a long time ago.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Harry, if I had told you, you wouldn’t have let me die, and then this wouldn’t have worked. You’ve got to get back now.” 

“I’m not dead?” Harry pouted. Jana giggled, bringing up her hand to cover her crowded tooth smile. 

“Definitely not silly,” she returned, spinning around once as if they were dancing. Then she stopped and gave him a cheeky grin, “what do you call a tattle tale that flies?” 

Harry’s expression softened, he never heard Jana tell a joke in the brief time he had gotten to know her. 

“Dunno,” Harry shrugged, chuckling a bit along with her. She was an entirely different person. This must have been how she was before tragedy struck, so full of life, so carefree. 

“A snitch!” Jana giggled. Harry let out a laugh. 

“That’s very clever,” he sighed. 

“I know,” Jana grinned. Then she stopped swaying and her expression grew a bit more serious. “I’m going to miss you.” 

“Please don’t go,” Harry beseeched, tears welling up in his eyes, “I don’t want you to leave.” 

“Oh, Harry,” Jana took his face into her hands, “thank you for everything. We’ll meet again.” 

“Is there anything I can do for you on the other side?” Harry called after Jana as she began to disappear into the fog once more. Her long black hair swayed a bit around her waist before she turned to face him for the last time. Their eyes locked for a few moments, in simple silence. 

“There is one thing but I’m afraid it’s too much to ask,” Jana twirled her hair around her finger. 

“Anything,” Harry replied firmly. 

Jana smiled widely but she didn’t cover it this time, “Tell Draco that I think Scorpius is a lovely name.” 

And she was gone. 


End file.
